Ash&Serena-Amourshipping
by pokefan168
Summary: Previous to story everything has happened same as anime but everyone actually ages, Ash and Serena are 17 Clemont's 14 and Bonnie's 8. The group are about to return to Lumiose city after exploring the western parts of Kalos but rest in a Pokemon centre a days walk away. Any reviews are helpful.
1. The Declaration of Love

Ash was standing on the balcony of the Pokémon Centre he was staring at the sunset, it was the last one he would see whilst he was seventeen. The others had already gone to sleep, they wanted to get up early to try and make it to Lumiose City tomorrow. As Ash stared at the horizon and the sinking star in the sky he thought of his journey so far. In his mind he went through all the places he'd visited ,the people that he had met and the Pokémon he had seen and caught since starting his journey. Then he thought of all his friends; Brock in Pewter City, Misty running the Cerulean Gym , May exploring the world with Drew as the both trained to become top Pokémon co-ordinators. Dawn doing the same in the Johto region, Iris becoming the queen of dragons who would eventually take over the Opelucid gym and of course Cilan who was going to become the best connoisseur in the world. Then he thought of his current companions; Clemont and Bonnie are great they were fun and very energetic, well at least Bonnie was energetic. Then he thought of Serena, he knew he should tell her how he felt but when he thought about doing it he was more afraid than when he thought Arceus, the god of Pokémon would die before his very eyes. Although he was scared he was thinking that if she did like him then that would be the best thing in the world. As Ash returned to his and Clemont's room he realised for the first time in his life, he wanted something more than he wanted to become the best Pokémon trainer in the world.

Unknown to Ash, Serena did feel the same way and as she slept in the room she shared with Bonnie she dreamt of being with Ash. They were lying on a beach alone in some part of Kalos; she rested her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her long honey-coloured hair.

"I want this to last for ever, Ash" Serena said to her crush.

"That can happen Serena" Dream Ash said "You just need to tell me how you feel."

"You know how I feel silly." Serena replied giggling slightly as she did so.

"Not me Serena. Real me, the one sleeping next door he's the one you need to tell." Dream Ash told her in a suddenly very serious tone.

"But I'm… I'm scared" Serena confessed.

"Scared of what?" As Dream Ash was talking he sat up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Scared that you'll reject me and then it will be too hard for me to continue travelling with you."

"Well, you can't continue like this you need to tell me." Dream Ash told her wiping away the tear that was running down her check that she didn't even know about.

"Okay" Serena gave in and promised that she would tell Ash, real Ash how she felt soon.

After this they couple went back to what they were doing before just lying on the beach, enjoying the sun and being together.

The next morning they were all woken up by an explosion from outside. Ash looked across the room to see Clemont's bed empty which meant that he was the most likely cause of the explosion. One of his inventions had failed. Pikachu was still asleep at the end of Ash's bed. He walked into the hallway of the Pokémon centre where he saw Serena and Bonnie poking their heads out of the room they shared. Ash spotted that Bonnie was wearing her trademark Tyrantum pyjamas and Serena was wearing a nighty that fitted her figure beautifully. Serena noticed her crush and snuck a look at him he was bare chested and had his hair all scruffy, just the way she liked it. The two of them noticed that they were staring at each other and quickly looked away.

"Ash is Clemont with you?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he's not in our room." Ash replied.

"So then it was probably him outside" Serena stated.

"Probably, my brother really needs to try and get his inventions to be less explosioney." Bonnie mocked.

"Let's get dressed quickly then go see him outside." Ash suggested

"Okay." The girls replied simultaneously.

Ash was the fastest to dress as always and ran outside to check on his friend. Clemont was a brilliant inventor but as Bonnie said; his inventions had a small tendency blow up. So Clemont was prepared for it so Ash knew that the gym leader would be fine.

"Morning Clemont" Ash greeted his friend as he walked out onto the battle area of the Pokémon Centre, as expected Clemont was leaning over a pile of metal that was apparently all that was left of Clemont's latest experiment, he had his partner Heliolisk beside him.

"Oh, hey Ash. Did the explosion wake you?" He asked

"Yeah but it was about time to get up anyway" He replied not wanting to make his friend feel guilty.

"CLEMONT! YOU WOKE ME UP" Bonnie shouted at her brother as she ran into the yard. Serena was a few seconds after her, wearing her favourite outfit, the tank top, skirt and hat she was wearing when Ash first met her in the Kalos region.

"Sorry, Bonnie. It was an accident, I made a training bot for my Pokémon to practise on but it wasn't as strong as I hoped. Bunnelby and Heliolisk were practising on it when Heliolisk used a Parabolic Charge attack the bot went into overload and exploded"

"Lisk" Heliolisk admitted obviously guilty about ruining the bot.

"So did you put Bunnelby back in its Pokeball?" Serena asked.

"No, he's right…" Clemont said looking for his Pokémon "Where is he?"

"Maybe the explosion scared him and he ran away?" Serena suggested.

"I guess that could have happened." Clemont said. "We need to look for him."

"Agreed." Said Serena.

Ash suddenly remembered that it was his birthday he needed to call his Mom back in Pallet Town.

"I'll help but I need to make a quick call first." Ash told his friends then ran back into the Pokémon Centre to use the video phones.

His Mom picked up straight away.

"Hello sweetie. Happy birthday." Ash's Mom greeted him lovingly as she always did.

"Thanks Mom" Ash said politely "Sorry, but I can't talk long. Clemont has lost one of his Pokémon." Ash briefly explained the situation to his mother who understood completely.

"But quickly, Ash now you're eighteen I think you should be in control of your money completely."

"What do you mean Mom?" Ash asked slightly confused

"You don't know. Strange. Well on your travels all the accolades and trophies you have won also come with cash prizes and so you have amassed quite the small fortune."

"Really, that's so awesome." Ash couldn't believe it. Until know he had only been concerned about the status that comes with winning tournament but as he thought more about it he realised that with all he had won it makes sense that he would have money in the bank.

"Wait why didn't I know about this before?" Ash asked his Mom.

"Well, all trainers under the age of sixteen must have an adult looking after their money and you never asked about it so I kept looking after it for you."

"Oh, thanks Mom. Now I really have to go and help my friends."

"Okay honey, enjoy your birthday. Bye, love you."

"Love you Mom, bye." Ash turned off the monitor ending the call. When he returned to the he only saw Serena and her Braixen, the girl he loved was stroking the fire type's hair to make it look better.

"Where are Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash asked.

"They were getting restless so I told them to go ahead and that I would wait for you." Serena replied, she had an ulterior motive however she wanted the privacy to tell Ash how she felt.

"Gee, thanks." Ash spoke as calmly as he could but the thought of being alone with Serena made him far more nervous than it should, he could already feel his heart start to beat faster and his palms starting to sweat.

"We should get going. Bunnelby isn't going to find himself." Serena said to regain Ash's focus.

"Good idea." Ash responded.

Serena put Braixen back in its Pokeball then the two trainers went into the woods that were behind the Pokémon Centre in search of Clemont's Pokémon.

"Serena?" Ash asked

"Yes Ash?"

"Why did you wait till you were seventeen to start you adventure?" Ash had been wondering this for a while.

"Well, I guess that my mom was trying to push me into Rhyhorn racing for the last few years and before that I guess the idea of going out on an adventure on my own was just too daunting." This was only partly true. Serena had never been that interested in an adventure until she heard Ash say in an interview when he was challenging for the Unova league that afterward he would travel to Kalos then she was determined to find the boy she met at camp. The boy she had a crush on since he helped her not be afraid and taught her never to give up.

They entered a small clearing in the woods, the sunlight was gleaming and as Ash followed Serena into the clearing he noticed how the light made her honey-coloured hair look as beautiful as Ho-oh's wings and he knew this was the time, he was going to tell Serena here. He took her hand in his.

"What is it Ash, did you find Bunnelby?" Serena asked slightly confused by his actions.

"Serena, there's… there's something I need to talk to you about." Ash told her.

"Well there's actually something I wanted to tell you." Serena replied trying to act calm and not give away what she was thinking. "You first." She told him.

"Well it's just that, throughout my adventures around the world I'm never met anyone like you someone who's so beautiful, kind, supportive and intelligent. You're the best Serena."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing but she tried to act as composed as she could when she replied "Ash that's very flattering but why are you saying this?"

"I'm in love with you." As he gave her a moment to absorb what he had said Ash noticed a tear running down her cheek and he was afraid he had messed everything up "Is something wrong?"

This was the best news in the world and she almost forgot that he had asked her a question. "No… no Ash everything's perfect, I love you too."

Ash placed both hands on the face of the woman he loved, wiping the tear away and another that had formed on the other cheek. He brought her face close to his and the two lovers closed as their lips touched and the two both felt a rush of adrenaline, but mostly they felt relieved, relieved that they were together. Suddenly Serena pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked concerned.

"It's just that we should really being helping Clemont search for Bunnelby" Serena replied

"You're right." Ash told her. As the two were about to restart their search Ash had an idea. "Or I could get Talonflame to search for us."

"Great plan. He'll probably be faster anyway." Serena answered quickly eager to get back to kissing.

"My thoughts exactly. Talonflame I need your help." As threw his Pokeball into the air releasing the fire bird.

"Flame." The bird roared.

"Talonflame I need you to look for Clemont's Bunnelby." Ash told his Pokémon. The bird nodded and gave a small grunt to indicate he understood, then it flew away. Once gone the two resumed kissing then they hugged. They'd hugged before but this was different it wasn't just a hug, it was holding the most important person in each of their lives as close as possible.

Serena eventually broke their tranquil moment by asking "Ash, why did you tell me how you feel now?"

"Well it's eight years to the day since I set out on my adventure and yesterday evening I was thinking about every moment of it and my ultimate goal of becoming a Pokémon master and then I realised that I wanted something more than that… I wanted you."

"That's very romantic talk for someone who didn't even remember me when we first saw each other again." Serena said jokingly. When she saw the face Ash made as he struggled to find an answer she told him "It's okay, it was a long time ago I've forgiven you."

"You have? Well that's good news. I tell you what when we get to Lumiose city I'll take you all the boutiques you want and you can have all the new clothes you want."

Serena was suspicious of this so she asked him "Since when do you have the money to buy me whatever I want?"

"Since this morning actually. My mom thought seeing as I've turned eighteen now I should control all my money."

"It's your birthday. Why didn't you say anything?" Even though she couldn't have known she felt guilty for not having something for him on his birthday.

"Well I wanted to get to Lumiose City and challenge Clemont… or Clembot at the gym before I thought about my birthday."

Serena smiled as she gazed into the eyes of the man she loved.

"What?" Ash asked unsure if there was anything in particular she was smiling at.

"I love that about you, your sheer determination. That was the first thing you taught me way back when we were kids." She pulled him close and ran her hands through his jet black hair and she kissed him with great passion, he kissed her back with the same intensity, as he did so he kept one hand on her lower back and used the other to hold her head and gently moved it through her beautiful honey coloured hair to meet his other. The moment was ruined when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They quickly broke the kiss and turned round to see Clemont and Bonnie staring at them with Clemont's Bunnelby at his feet and Ash's Talonflame flying above them.

"Oh…hey…guys." Ash said sounding like he'd been caught doing something far worse than kissing his gorgeous friend, whilst doing so he recalled Talonflame back to its Pokeball.

"This is AMAZING!" Bonnie shouted.

"It is?" Ash, Serena and Clemont said simultaneously all as confused as each other.

"Yeah of course. You two have been staring at each other since the last time we were in Lumiose City."

"We weren't that obvious." Ash protested.

"No, it wasn't as obvious that you liked her until around the time we were in Shalour City, but almost from the moment she met you it's been obvious that she likes you." Bonnie lectured the couple.

"Uh, Bonnie I think we should go back to the Pokémon centre and let these two have some alone time before we head off to Lumiose City." Clemont suggested to her sister.

"Hey Clemont, about that I thought it would be better if we stayed here today and then headed out first thing tomorrow. Then we wouldn't have to camp out." Ash told his friends.

"Okay, good idea Ash." Clemont agreed. "Let's go Bonnie." The gym leader said as he ushered his sister out of the clearing. As he walked past the couple he leaned over. "Hey guys do you want me to swap with Serena for tonight to give you some privacy." He suggested.

"Would you that would be so great, thank you Clemont." Serena gave her reply in her usual polite manor.

"No problem guys." With that Clemont and Bonnie left the couple to be alone in the clearing.

At this moment Serena remembered her dream, she remembered the peace of the moment. She wanted that moment. She lied down and Ash soon did the same, she rested her head on his chest just as she was doing in the dream. The two of them spent the next few hours talking and kissing. Serena broke the cycle just before noon.

"I'm very hungry." She told her boyfriend as she sat up to talk to Ash properly.

"Hey, I just realised we haven't had breakfast today." Ash noticed.

"Wow, did Ash Ketchum forget about food?" Serena jibed.

"Hey, I've had a lot more appealing things to do than eat." Ash said as he kissed the woman he loved.

"I guess we should go back to the Pokémon centre for some food." Serena suggested, sad that she would have to leave the beautiful place where her world had become a lot better.

"Not necessarily." Ash told her, sensing that she didn't want to leave. Ash released all his Pokémon. Serena saw Talonflame rise into the air, Frogadier leant against a tree and Hawlucha nestled itself on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Ash where's Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"He was asleep when I left and after yesterday and the fact that he needs all his strength for when I battle at the gym so I let him sleep in." Ash realised that his partner may be worried about him then he remembered that he would just end up spending the day with Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne.

"Okay, smart thinking."

"Hey guys could you help us out by grabbing some berries for lunch?" Ash asked his Pokémon. An assortment of nods and grunts showed they all understood.

"Hey it's not fair that it's only your Pokémon. Allow us to help out too." Serena released her Braixen, Litleo and Noibat. "Hey, everybody can you gather some berries for lunch?" Like Ash's Pokémon hers all gave nods and grunts.

With everyone's help there were enough berries to feed people and Pokémon. After lunch Ash and Serena wandered through the woods hand-in-hand while Ash told Serena about his adventures, she was particularly interested in Hoenn.

"Wait so the gym leader wouldn't battle you because he wanted to go surfing instead?" Serena asked when Ash told her about Brawly and his second Hoenn badge.

"Pretty much yeah."

"But I thought a gym leader always had to accept their opponents challenge?"

"Usually that's true but there's no rule about when the battle has to take place, also if the gym leader believes the challenger is too weak for the gym he or she can decline the challenge."

Serena stopped and looked at him as she said "Ash, I want to see all these places, if it wouldn't be too repetitive for you would you see them again, with me?" Serena asked him.

Ash stared into her eyes, kissed her forehead and told her with his signature bravado "Serena, if you want to travel the world, there is nothing on this earth that will stop me from being with you every step of the way."

"Ash, I love you so much." Serena said, tearing up as she did so.

"I love you too." As he said it he wiped the tear away and kissed her on the lips for a long time then broke away to say "I think Bonnie and Clemont will start to attack each other if we stay out any longer."

"You're right, let's head back to the Pokémon Centre."

They got back to find Clemont working on a machine while Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu were all watching him from a table. When he spotted his trainer Pikachu ran towards Ash and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I hope you had a good day with Bonnie and Dedenne." Ash asked his faithful friend.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said with a smile showing everyone he was fine with how his day had gone.

Soon after the group had dinner, Clemont made a terrific stew using his Clemontic gear. Serena told the siblings that it was Ash's birthday, which although he originally wanted to keep it a secret he was fine with them knowing. They all agreed that they would celebrate properly when they got to Lumiose City.

Serena was the first to yawn and soon the whole group realised how tired they were. "We should probably get an early night seeing as we have an early start tomorrow." She told the group.

"You're right we should all get some shut eye." Ash agreed. Then Serena led Ash upstairs to the room they shared for the night. After they got changed Ash and Serena got into bed and as the Ash turned the lights off he heard Serena say "I love you Ash."

"I love you to Serena." Ash replied. The couple soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Lumiose City

It was starting to get dark as the group entered Lumiose City, Clemont turned to Ash "Hey Ash, Bonnie and I are going to stay with our dad tonight; you can come with us if you want."

"Thanks for the offer Clemont but Serena and I are going to check into a hotel for the night. Is the gym open tomorrow?"

"Of course Ash, but I warn you just because we're friends don't think I'll hold back."

"I wouldn't expect you to Clemont, battling's no fun when your opponent doesn't give one hundred percent." Serena giggled at that last remark once again admiring the determination of her boyfriend. However this reminded Ash of a promise he made her. "Urgh, I said that we'd go shopping as soon as we got here."

"It's fine Ash, I love your determination for gym battles. Our little shopping trip can wait until after you beat the gym." Serena stroked his cheek and then told him. "I want you to give me all your attention but I know that unless you've already beaten the gym that's never going to help."

"Thanks honey." Ash then kissed her to show his thanks.

"See you tomorrow guys." Serena told Bonnie and Clemont.

"Good night love birds." Bonnie giggled.

"Hope you have a good night Clemont, it's going to be a tough day for you tomorrow." Ash said with all the confidence in the world.

"Ash, don't get too cocky." Serena warned.

"It's okay Serena, Ash can talk all he wants but we'll see who's going to be boasting this time tomorrow." Clemont answered in an extremely cool demeanour, and with that he and Bonnie walked away.

Serena and Ash then checked into one of the high class hotels that were in Lumiose City. They then order room service and whilst eating dinner Serena asked Ash about the how he planned to defeat Clemont tomorrow.

"I never really go into the battle with a plan; usually I make things up as I go along. I thought you knew this you've seen me battle in gyms before." Ash told her.

"Yeah but you know Clemont, you know how he battles, so you can prepare properly." She told him, although she secretly wanted him to succeed both to make him happy and so the two of them could spend more time together.

"I've battled Clemont my friend before but I've never battled Clemont the gym leader before."

"What's the difference?" Serena asked slightly confused

"A gym leader is different, he or she isn't supposed to fight to win, they are meant to test you in any way possible to see if you are worthy of the badge." Ash told her while slurping the last of his oran berry smoothie.

"Okay I understand now. You've battled electric gyms before why not think back to how you defeated them and then use those tactics."

"I guess your right I'll do that, but for now I've got more inviting things to think about." Ash told her as he then got up and went over to her and slowly kissed her neck.

Although Ash was acting calm he was worried, he knew with a water type and two flying types the odds were stacked heavily in Clemont's favour. After that the couple spent the next hour or so lying on the bed, watching television and making out. Soon Serena got tired and wanted to go to bed.

"I'll go to bed soon, but I'm going to get some fresh air first." Ash told her. He was only telling her half the truth though, on the roof of the hotel there was a battlefield where Ash intended on deciding the team of three that he would use against Clemont tomorrow he made decisions best when alone.

"Okay, don't be long you need to be rested to do your best tomorrow." She told him as she got into bed.

When on the roof Ash took a moment to observe the city. It was beautiful in the dark. In the city centre Lumiose Tower, although it housed the gym, that was only the top floor and a special lift that went from the ground floor straight to the battlefield, reserved for the challenger. The rest was mainly shops and restaurants. The tower shone with a small glow that emphasised its huge presence without keeping the entire city awake all night. Ash thought about his Pokémon, he knew that he would use Pikachu as he was the only one without a type disadvantage but whom else. Ash knew that Clemont would finish with Heliolisk and so he decided to use Hawlucha, his fighting type would help, seeing as Heliolisk was also normal type. He was unsure about Clemont's other Pokémon so he could not be sure whether Frogadier or Talonflame would be better. Ash decided that seeing as Talonflame was faster and more agile which suited his style more that Ash would use him. After making his decision he returned to the room and got changed then crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend kissed her on the forehead then went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast the two strolled hand in hand to Lumiose Tower. When they entered the saw a large crowd was heading up to the gym floor. Word had spread that Clemont was back and he would be fighting this challenger not his robot and they wanted to see how the young trainer acted in his role as a gym leader. Ash and Serena walked up to the elevator reserved for challengers where a guard was waiting.

"This is reserved for challengers to the Lumiose City gym by entering the elevator you confirm you are officially challenging gym leader Clemont and that you have at least three Pokémon. Do you still wish to enter?" The guard told them.

"Yes I wish to enter." Ash told him.

"Then step in the elevator."

Just as Ash was about to go in Serena said "Wait Ash." As he turned around she kissed him on the lips for a long time. "For good luck." She told him, and then went to the join the rest of the crowd.

Serena found Bonnie in the front row; she had reserved a seat for her. "I never knew my brother had a fan base." Bonnie told her looking at the people getting ready to watch the battle. Serena was about to reply when Clemont stepped out and a roar went up from the crowd.

"Thank you everybody, most kind." Clemont was speaking through a microphone attached to his ear. Serena noticed that he spoke differently to his usual self; Ash was right there really were two Clemonts; a normal Clemont and then a gym leader Clemont. "Now challenger. Show yourself." As he spoke the ground at the other end of the battlefield parted and Ash rose up from his platform onto the battlefield also with a microphone. Serena saw him, and felt even more attracted to him, this is where he is most at home and where his is most confident.

The referee, a man about twenty five, also with a microphone announced the gym rules. "The battle between gym leader Clemont and challenger Ash will now begin, the battle will be three vs three and only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon."

"Magneton, show us your skills." Clemont shouted as he threw his Pokeball. The Pokémon appeared and roared its name. "MAGNETON." The steel-electric Pokémon was one of Clemont's first and most trusted Pokémon.

"Talonflame let's go." Ash shouted. He threw the Pokeball and his mighty flying type appeared.

"TALONFLAME!" The bird announced, not wanting to be out done by his opponent.

"A flying type, a brave decision Ash." Clemont said over the microphone.

"Oh, come on Clemont, as a gym leader you know more than most there's more to a battle than types. By the way don't forget Talonflame is a fire type so has the advantage over steel." Ash replied.

"True Ash. Now Challengers go first." Clemont said.

"Talonflame, flamethrower!" Ash commanded, as soon as he said it a jet of fire erupted out of the beak of Ash's Pokémon.

The battle continued for almost half an hour, Talonflame was unable to defeat Magneton so ash sent out Hawlucha who triumphed quickly but still took a beating. Clemont sent out Emolga. Ash called Hawlucha back and sent out Pikachu who managed to defeat Emolga with a direct thunderbolt but soon fell to Clemont's last Pokémon Heliolisk who used dig but not before Pikachu managed to do some damage. Ash sent out Hawlucha for the final showdown.

"Hawlucha, brick break." Ash commanded. The hawk like Pokémon bared down on his opponent with its frightening pace. A glancing hit was all the fighting type could manage as Heliolisk dodge wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack fully. Clemont saw his Pokémon was struggling so decided he would try and sap Hawlucha's health.

"Heliolisk parabolic charge!" The Pokémon put its frill up as it released a ball of solid electricity that exploded in the air.

"Hawlucha avoid with dig." Ash's Pokémon burrowed under the battlefield to avoid the explosion of voltage, then reappeared after it was safe. "Now bounce up then use brick break." Ash had thought of this when he remembered in the Hoenn region Treeko powered up his attack by coming down from high above. Using its wings Hawlucha was able to follow Heliolisk around so that brick break was a direct hit. After the attack Hawlucha returned to in front of Ash. Heliolisk stood strong for a few seconds, and then fell unconscious.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Gym leader Clemont is out of Pokémon the winner is Ash." The referee announced.

Both Clemont and Ash returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs, and then Clemont walked over to Ash and pulled a small case out of his pocket.

"Here you go Ash take the Voltage Badge."

Clemont said handing the case to Ash. Ash took the Badge out of the case and put it in his badge holder. He then went over to Serena held out his hand which she grabbed. He then pulled her up and kissed her with the same passion she kissed him before the battle, the crowd let out a large whoop. He then whispered in her ear "Your kiss worked so I thought I'd return it." This made Serena smile and she hugged him tight.

"Good battle Ash, Dedenne and I really enjoyed it." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, you battled very well." Serena congratulated him with another kiss.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without Serena." Ash told his friends.

"Aww, thanks sweetie." Serena spoke to him with her arms draped over his shoulders.

"No I mean it you reminded me to think about my other gym battles and without doing that I'm not sure I could have won." Ash admitted.

"That's what partners are for." Serena said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu protested obviously angry that Serena had called herself Ash's partner and not him.

Sensing this Serena knelt down and spoke to Pikachu "Don't worry Pikachu I'm not trying to take your place as Ash's best friend." As she did so she scratched the electric mouse's head.

He smiled while saying. "Pika." Showing he understood.

The four of them then went to one of the many cafés in Lumiose City for lunch.

"So Clemont are you and Bonnie staying here in the city or are you going to keep travelling with us." Serena asked her friend.

"I think I still have a lot to learn about being a gym leader and a trainer in general so if it's okay with you guys we were hoping that we could still tag along." Clemont replied.

"Of course it's okay, we'd be happy to have you along with us." Ash told his friends.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled in excitement.

"However if it's okay with everybody I was hoping we could spend a week or two here in the city." Serena told everybody.

"Of course it's okay with me and Bonnie. It'll give us more time to hang out with our dad and I can add some upgrades to the gym." Clemont told everyone.

"Whatever you want honey." Ash told Serena kissing her forehead whilst doing so.

"Thanks guys, Lumiose is such a beautiful city I just want to spend a while exploring." Then speaking only to Ash "Besides you promised we'd do something." She stoked his cheek whilst doing so. Clemont then cleared his throat intentionally loudly worried they were talking about something dirty in front of his little sister. "No, Clement. Ash promised me we'd go on a big shopping trip around the boutiques in the city." Whilst speaking she gave Clemont a disapproving look to the young gym leader, she never believed he had such a dirty mind.

"Oh, right my apologies." Clemont said blushing like a Slugma.

"It's okay. Now Ash I want to start this trip." Serena said. Then she realised she was being rude to the siblings. "Do you want to join us?"

"No it's okay dad wants us back in his workshop for the afternoon." Clemont told them, both Ash and Serena were relieved that they would be alone.

Ash thought that Pikachu might get jealous if he witnessed all the attention he would give Serena, so he had a plan. "Hey Pikachu would you like to spend the day with Clemont, Bonnie and all the other electric types at their dads workshop. If that's okay with you guys, I don't think spending the day shopping is really Pikachu's thing."

"Sure, me and Dedenne love hanging out with Pikachu." Bonnie told them with a huge smile

"Pika." Pikachu said jumping out from under the table and hopped onto the Bonnie's shoulder.

"Okay enjoy your day, buddy." Ash told his best friend then led Serena out of the café.

"Have fun you two." Clemont said as they were walking out.

The couple spent the next few hours visiting the boutiques of Lumiose City, Ash had never seen his girlfriend happier and although he spent the majority of the time making comments she would go on to ignore, the smiles on her face made him happy. By the evening Ash had bought Serena a blouse, two skirts, a pair of shoes and a new hat, Serena also told Ash to buy a new jacket which of course he did.

While in their hotel room that night Serena decided she would model her entire new outfit for him.

"Put your new jacket on Ash." Serena called to him as she was getting changed in the bathroom.

"Already wearing it." Ash replied, as he looked out the window over the city once again admiring its beauty. The jacket was not what Ash would usually wear however Serena said that it looked good on him and so he bought it, unable to falter his girlfriend's sense in fashion. It was made from a thick jet black fabric; Serena said it matched his hair, the only decoration was on the right sleeve a white 01 was half way down his forearm. She said that every time he saw it he would remember his goal the top trainer in the world.

"What do you think?" Serena said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing the dark green skirt he bought her; it went down to just above her knees, with faint floral patterns pressed in to the fabric . The blouse was dark electric blue, covered her shoulders but left her arms bare; it had small crimson stars on the front and was buttoned at the front, it was tighter that what she usually wore but Ash wouldn't be complaining about that. She wore the dark grey heels he bought her, in the shop she said they added both class and beauty and her new hat, it was black with a pink ribbon similar to the one she usually wore.

Ash was speechless for a few moments then simply said "Beautiful." He couldn't believe it; she had managed to become even more gorgeous than she already was. He walked over to her, she was still grinning at his last comment. He then kissed her first on the next then the lips, as he did so he ran his right hand through her hair accidentally knocking off her hat as he did so.

"My hat." Serena said not wanting to ruin her new clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" He said sarcastically.

"No, whatever you do don't you dare stop." She told him

"Good, because I wasn't going to let a hat stop me." He said as he lifted her up and threw her the bed, she let out a small squeal of excitement at the unexpected gesture. As Ash was kissing Serena on her neck, he started to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse. Serena was unsure about this however, she loved Ash with all her heart but it was too fast, she leant back and placed her hands on her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Ash told her feeling like he had taken advantage of her.

"Ash it's okay." She told him. "It's just too soon for that."

Ash understood completely and decided that he would make it up to her by taking her on a moonlit walk around the city. With most of the shops closed and the beautiful architecture the city felt more like a piece of art than the hive of activity it was during the day.

The group spent the next eleven days in Lumiose city during which time Clemont had three more challengers only one of whom defeated him, Ash and Serena went on four more shopping trips and they all visited some of the museums around the city before they made decision to continue with their journey. By which time Ash was itching to head out to the next gym.

"It says here that the next gym is in Laverre city." Clemont told the rest of them reading from his map.

"Well I guess Laverre city is where we're heading." Ash said as his sprinted off in his usual determined manor.

"Ash, slow down." Clemont shouted but Ash was too far ahead to hear, either that or he just didn't want to. The siblings then ran off as well chasing the man Serena loved. She giggled to herself once again admiring Ash's determination then ran to catch with him herself.


	3. A man named Red

On the way to Laverre city and Ash's next gym battle the group rest in a Pokémon centre whilst there Ash grills Clemont on the next gym leader he will face.

"Ash, all I know about the Laverre gym is that the leader is Valerie and she uses fairy type Pokémon." Clemont told him.

"That's it. You only know her name and type preference." Ash said disappointed he wouldn't be able to know what he was going up against.

"I'm sorry Ash but there isn't some sort of gym leaders club where we all go to hang out."

"You're right Clemont I'm sorry." Ash apologised.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked pointing at a man in his mid-forties who was walking into the Pokémon Centre with a far larger than average Charizard by his side.

"I don't think he's anyone special Bonnie." Ash told her but knew why she had asked. The man had a strange presence about him.

He saw them staring at him. "Can I help you kids?" He asked unsure what they were looking at. As he walked closer they got a better look at him he was tall, muscular and although he wore a hat you could tell he was starting to go grey. His Charizard followed close

"It's nothing, we were just admiring your Charizard it looks very strong." Serena told him thinking quickly on her feet. The Pokémon gave a grunt and nod to show his thanks.

"Thank you, he was my first Pokémon. Professor Oak gave him to me when I was starting my adventure."

"Professor Oak gave me my first Pokémon to." Ash told him as Pikachu jumped from the table to Ash's shoulder and said "Pika."

"So you're from the Kanto region as well." The man said.

"I sure am." Ash told him.

"Pleased to meet you my name's Red, I'm from Pallet Town."

"I'm from Pallet Town to. Pleased to meet you Red, I'm Ash." The rest of the group then introduced themselves to the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you however I've had a long day so I need some rest. I shall see you tomorrow." Red then left and went up to the rooms of the Pokémon Centre where travellers sleep.

"Now that I think about I could do with going to bed as well." Serena told them as she spoke she took Ash's hand and tried to lead him away from the table but he wouldn't budge. "Ash, Ash?"

Ash was too lost in thought over the man who called himself Red. "I'll be up in a minute. I just need to make a call first." He sprinted over to the video phones and called Professor Oak, who after a while eventually picked up. "Sorry for the late call Professor but do you remember a person named Red who you gave a Charmander to."

"Of course Ash he was one of the first people I gave a Pokémon to once I became a professor. He and his rival Blue helped me record data for the first Kanto Pokedex." Professor Oak went on to tell Ash about how Red and Blue scoured the Kanto region for all the Pokémon and captured all of them so the first Pokedex could be designed. "Why the interest in Red, Ash?"

"We're staying at the same Pokémon Centre here in Kalos." Ash told him.

"Oh, well tell him I said hi."

"I will professor." Ash replied then ended the call. He then went up to the room he and Serena were sharing where he found her wearing only the violet lace underwear he had bought her in Lumiose City. Her hair was hanging loose instead of the ponytail it was usually in. "Wow." Was all Ash could manage to say.

"I thought you might like my little surprise." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him. She then helped him out of his clothes. She stepped back and took a moment to look at him standing there in his boxers as he had done to her when he first walked in. She saw his slender yet toned body that came from wandering the world on foot. She saw his arms that weren't particularly eye-catching yet when he hugged her she could feel that they were strong and that she would always be safe when wrapped in them. Eventually Ash ran out of patience as he always did and went over to her and picked her up and kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back.

"Did you know Red worked on the first Pokedex?" Ash said.

"Really I'm here in my sexiest underwear kissing you and you want to talk about some old guy you met half an hour ago?" Serena asked, slightly offended she didn't have her boyfriend's full attention.

"No, you're right, forget Red." Ash told her kissing her for a few moments before she broke away and jumped down.

"Well now you've killed the mood." She complained. She then went into the bathroom to change into her nighty. While she was in there Ash thought once again of Red, he wasn't sure but there was something about him. Serena then came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. Ash could see she was unhappy with him for ruing her sexy surprise. He then went to change and when he came out she had turned the lights off and was trying to go to sleep. Knowing that she was annoyed with him Ash didn't want to upset her more by turning the lights back on to get into bed, he managed to do it but did stab his left little toe against the corner of the bed.

The next morning Ash woke up first as he was leaving the room he saw he gestured for his friend to follow they went down to the courtyard behind the Pokémon centre. Where they found Red and his Charizard. "I spoke to professor Oak last night. He told me you worked on the first ever Pokedex."

"Yeah, I did. I've actually worked on all the Pokedexs so far except Johto and Sinnoh." He told Ash.

"That's so cool so how many Pokémon do you have in total?" Ash asked.

"To be honest, I lost count a long time ago and never really took notice since." Red admitted.

"So what are you doing in the Kalos region?"

"I'm helping professor Sycamore with his mega-evolution research." Red told him

"That's so cool." Ash told him, slightly jealous. "So can any of your Pokémon meg-evolve?"

"Watch this. Charizard let's show Ash how you mega-evolve." The fire type gave a grunt then flew into the air. After a few seconds of hovering it started to glow bright white. It curled into a ball, the light then became so bright that Ash had to look away which is when he saw Red was wearing a small thin chain around his next with a small pulsing orb on it. The light subsided and Charizard uncurled itself. It was now black and blue as opposed to orange and white. Its wings were sleeker and it had blue flames erupting out of each side of its mouth. "Pretty cool huh?" Red asked. Ash stared at mega-Charizard, speechless. "I was like that too the first time I saw Charizard mega-evolve." Red then went on to explain the differences between Charizard and its mega-evolution. The two of them saw Serena almost enter the courtyard before turning back. "I know that look. Kid whatever you did go apologise." Red told Ash.

"She's blowing things out of proportion." Ash complained

Red looked Ash straight in the eyes and told him "You may not want my advice kid but you're gonna get it. When a woman is angry at you, you got two choices; one, you have an argument for the next couple of hours which you'll probably end up losing anyway or two, you go tell her that you were wrong and she was right and that you were an idiot for doing such a stupid thing."

"But…" Ash started to protest before Red cut him off.

"No buts kid. Those are your to choices and if I was in a relationship with a beautiful girl like that I know which one I would pick."

"There's really no point arguing?"

"You could try but you'll just end up annoying her then she'll be mad at you about that. No woman has ever complained that a man told her she was right too often."

"Okay." Ash gave in then went over to Serena, she started to walk away before Ash held her hand looked her in the eyes and told her "Serena I love you, you're the most important person in the world to me. I should have seen the effort you put into that surprise for me, but I didn't and I ruined it. I see now all the little things you do for me and I promise that I will always, always appreciate them." He then hesitantly kissed her worried that Red had been wrong and that she would still be mad at him. However she kissed him back after a few seconds the kiss ended and she buried her head into his shoulder and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and she once again felt the warm safe embrace of his arms. "Now come on there's something you've got to see." He said leading her into the courtyard. Red then explained to Ash and Serena all he knew about mega-evolutions.

"To mega-evolve two things are needed the trainer needs a mega-pearl most trainers set theirs into a ring or a bangle, I have mind in this pendant." He showed them the necklace that Ash saw glowing earlier. It was a thin gold chain with the pearl set into a silver heart. "The other thing needed is a mega stone. This is Pokémon specific stone that reacts with the mega pearl to unleash the full potential of the Pokémon."

"Do you know of any other Pokémon that can mega-evolve?" Serena asked.

"The only other Pokémon that can mega-evolve are Blastoise and Mewtwo." Red told them.

"We saw a mega-Blaziken in Lumiose City a while back." Ash told them.

"That's interesting. There is a lot I need to learn about the Pokémon that can mega-evolve." Red spoke while thinking about what he had heard.

Just then Clemont and Bonnie came down from their room.

"Hey guys, what are we doing today?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we've been travelling for a while I was thinking we could take a rest day here." Serena asked. "If that's okay with you Ash?"

"Of course. It will give me more time to trade adventure stories with Red." Ash said. "As long as you don't have somewhere better to be Red"

"That sounds great, I'm sort of just wandering the region, in search of people who know anything about mega-evolution."

"I'd like to listen to some of those stories." Bonnie told them.

"I wouldn't mind listening to some of those too." Serena spoke to Ash and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, anything you want honey." Ash told them. The group then spent the next two and a half hours listening to Ash and Red tell stories of their travels. Serena then went to change; her frustration at Ash meant she didn't choose her outfit as well as she wanted this morning. She was about to get undressed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Red standing there "Red? What is it?" She asked unsure what he wanted.

"I need to speak to you." He spoke in a very ominous tone.

"Okay? Come in."

"What is Ash's surname?" He asked impatiently.

"It's Ketchum, why?"

"As I thought. Serena there is something I need to tell you and you have to promise not to tell Ash or your other friends." He looked her in the eye to show he was serious.

"Red, your scaring me a little." She told him.

"I'm sorry but you need to know that Ash can never learn of what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm not entirely comfortable keeping secrets from Ash." She was speaking the truth; she loved Ash and felt like she was betraying him by keeping a secret, especially one that seemed to be big from him.

"I understand but you must know that I'm happy my son has found someone so beautiful and loyal."

"Ash…is…your son?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, he has never met me and I have no idea how much Delia has told him about me."

She spent a minute processing this before saying "You need to tell him." Serena knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Ash it was just too big.

"No, I can't be a true father to Ash. I travel too much."

"Ash travels to. I'm sure he would be happy to help you in your research."

"He could help me but he should have his own adventure." As Red spoke a tear ran down his cheek. "I can't be the father he needs."

"Red, Ash isn't a kid anymore he doesn't need you to take care of him. I'm sure all he wants is to know you."

"You're right what is he now? Sixteen?"

"He's eighteen."

"Eighteen, really? That long." The middle aged man sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands for a few seconds. He then got up and went over to Serena and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Serena. You're a smart woman, Ash is very lucky to be in a relationship with you."

"Your son is pretty great, I'm lucky to have him too." Serena then led him back outside where Ash was telling Clemont and Bonnie one of his stories from Sinnoh. When he saw them he stopped sensing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Serena?" He got up and hugged her, she hugged him back tight.

"Ash there's something Red has to tell you."

"Ash…your mom and I were in a relationship when I got back from Hoenn about nineteen years ago…" Whilst he spoke he was visibly sweating and rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't have to finish. Ash knew what he was about to say. All Ash did was get up and walk into the fields behind the Pokémon Centre. He ignored the several attempts Serena made to make sure he was okay. She was about to go after him when Red stopped her. "He needs time to process this."

Ash wandered for a while not really thinking of where he was going. He just wanted to be alone.

Serena spent the next few hours procrastinating. She wanted more than anything to go after him but she knew that Red was right. However she couldn't help herself. She went out into the fields in search of him. He was in the middle of a grove sitting crossed legged and staring into the distance.

"How long have you known?" Ash asked before she could see how he was coping.

"What?"

"How long have you known that Red is my father?" Ash repeated

"Ash as soon as I learned I convinced Red to tell you. I must have known 10 minutes before you, at most." As Serena spoke to him she started crying. She had never seen her boyfriend like this. He was so distant and in his own head.

When Ash heard her sobbing he got up and looked at her. He forgot all about his problems and the only thing he wanted was to cheer her up. He walked over to her and hugged her tighter than ever before, she nestled her head against his chest. He looked her in the eyes as he said. "Serena it's okay. I love you more than anything, and nothing, no matter how screwed up anything in my life gets, is ever going to change that." He held her face then kissed her. She was still crying when the kiss ended. "Is something still wrong?" He asked concerned about her.

"Ash, you scared me." She said. "We're in a relationship now. You don't have to deal with things on your now. You can't just run off when something like this happens. You come find me and we work through it together."

"Okay."

"Then if needs be we'll run off into a field and mope together." As she said that the two of them smiled and she kissed him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Ash only gave a shake of his head. "Okay." They spent the next twenty minutes holding each other without saying a word before Red showed up.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ash remarked as he saw him. Serena took a moment to look at the two of them together, she could see the similarities. They were both tall, had the same jet black hair, though some of Red's was grey, and were muscular, although Ash was thinner and not as broad as his father.

"Good, 'cos I've got a lot to say to you." Red sat down opposite Ash. Serena thought she should leave the two of them alone to talk but as she started to get up Ash gave her a pleading look and a slight shake of his head and she sat back down. "Like I said earlier your mom and I met after I'd finished in Hoenn. I was 22 she was 21. I'd returned to Pallet town for a break that's when I met her. She was working in the town bakery. We fell in love and spent the next fourteen months together. Then professor Oak offered me the chance to go to Unova, it was a chance I couldn't turn down. I got into a big fight with your mom about it. She told me I should stay with her and I didn't know why at the time. She knew I was an explorer of the world and that helping out the professor was my job. However when I got back I learned why. She was three weeks pregnant, with you Ash. The day I left she tried to tell me but I was running late for my flight so I couldn't hear her out. I spent the next three and a half years in Unova."

Ash sat in silence for a minute before he asked "Why didn't you see me when you got back?"

"I tried but your mom told me that the day I left for Unova I chose my adventure over family and I couldn't change back."

"Don't think that because you told me this I forgive you."

Red got up and went over to Ash and Serena. "Ash I just wanted you to know my side of the story. Not so you'll forgive me, but so you never make the mistake I did. You've got a lovely girlfriend; she's smart, beautiful and loyal to you. Whatever you do don't throw that away like I did." With that Red began walking back to the Pokémon centre but paused to say "Serena, please take care of him."

"I will." She promised

With his answer Red left them to be alone.

After ten minutes Ash decided he was done moping. He took Serena by the hand and led her back to the Pokémon Centre, where they found Clemont working on some invention and Bonnie watching him and playing with Dedenne. When Clemont saw them he walked over to Ash and handed him a folded up piece of paper "Red left this for you."

Ash opened it and it had a message on it which read

_Ash, I know you may never want to see me again but if you do I'd be happy to see you. I've decided to give you some space to make up your own mind._

_Red_

_P.S. When you fight the Elite four, and I know you will, if you want some advice on how to battle them you can ask me . _

He then listed his address, a place on the same road as Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose city and a phone number. Ash scrunched up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"What does it say?" Serena asked

"I don't want to think about Red or any of this messed up situation right now. What I do want to think about is you." Ash said as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in close and kissed her passionately.


	4. Serena's birthday

It was seven weeks since Ash had met Red. Since then Ash had beaten Valerie to win his sixth badge and the group were on their way to Anistar City but were currently in Dendemille town. It was two days until Serena turned eighteen; Ash hadn't given her any clues as to what he would give her. She could tell it was something big though. He was constantly whispering with Clemont and Bonnie and had made several phone calls this friends and family which all seemed to halt whenever she walked by. She didn't want to press the issue; she wanted whatever he was planning to be a surprise. The two of them were in their room at the Pokémon Centre sitting on the bed. Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulder as he fiddled with her hair.

Although she knew she wanted his plans to be a surprise she couldn't help herself and let slip "You know it's my birthday in two days?"

"Of course, and before you ask, no. I'm not telling." He said sensing what she was about to ask.

"Oh come on don't you just want to tell me a little bit?" She couldn't control herself, this curiosity had suddenly appeared in her and she had to know.

"Yes, I would love to show you now but telling you would spoil it. I'm going to get ready for bed." As he started to walk to the bathroom she said

"But, don't you want me to check what you've got planned so if I don't like it you could still change it?"

"No. I have faith in my knowledge of you and gift buying." He said with a smirk.

"Well someone's very confident in himself." She teased

"I thought that was something you loved about me."

She started to protest before realising she couldn't argue with herself. She let out a large huff of frustration then went back to lying on the bed. When he returned she decided that she would stop this childish curiosity and let it lye. This willpower didn't last long however.

The next morning the group took a walk around Dendemille town and whilst doing so Serena spent most of the time guessing what things could possibly be happening tomorrow and gauging the reactions of the others. This didn't work; they all held firm and kept unrevealing expressions on their faces the whole time. The afternoon was spent how they usually were when they weren't travelling; Ash would train with his Pokémon, Clemont would build a solution to a problem that didn't always exist in the eyes of others and Serena and Bonnie spent most of their time talking and watching the boys. Serena saw this as the opportune moment to break Bonnie, she was always the most likely to talk.

After an hour of pushing and getting nowhere Serena had to ask "Since when were you so strong willed?"

"Since I heard what Ash plans and don't want to spoil it." Bonnie giggled.

Serena gave up; the group would never tell her, so maybe she had to find out on her own. She headed off back towards the Pokémon Centre

"You won't find anything." Ash told her

"What?" Serena said innocently

"If you plan on going to either of our rooms to look for clues. You'd be wasting your time there's nothing there."

"I wasn't going to…" She started before realising she had no explanation so she just sat back down. "Okay Ash, you win I'll stop asking."

"Thank you." He said with a smile

"But. If this surprise of yours isn't as good as I've been led to believe I will be very angry." As Ash didn't falter she spent the hours until it was time to eat thinking what it could possibly be.

After dinner Ash told them about the time he met Jirachi. He had told it before but it was Bonnie's favourite so he told it again. Afterwards they all went to bed.

When Serena woke she was alone in her room. There was no sign of Ash. When she stepped out of bed she noticed a trail of petals on the floor that led to a small envelope. Inside was a message from Ash

_Happy birthday Serena_

_If you want to see the surprise come to Frost cavern._

_Ash xx_

Serena changed quickly and put on her think coat Ash had bought her in Lumiose City. It was dark grey, went down to her knees and had artificial fur inside to make it extra warm. She then ran to the north of the town where the bridge to the cavern was. When she was inside she saw it was far larger than she expected it even had a river running through it. She wandered for a bit before spotting a small dark purple box on the floor. She looked around to try and find Ash but no one was there. She opened the box to find a necklace. It was a thin platinum chain with a gold heart hanging off it, about two inches long. In the centre of the heart was a giant ruby.

"Do you like it?" Ash asked as he walked out from behind a large rock.

Serena didn't hear. She was too busy gazing into the deep red stone, unable to divert her eyes from it.

"Allow me." He said as he took the necklace out of the box placed it around her neck and fastened it. "Beautiful."

"It really is Ash. Thank you."

"I wasn't talking about the necklace." As he spoke he kissed her and she kissed back not wanting the moment to end. He eventually broke away and said. "That's not all."

"It isn't?" She asked

"No." He then whistled loudly. For a few moments Serena thought nothing had happened but then in the river that was at the other end of the cave a large Pokémon burst out of the water.

"Milotic." The giant sea serpent shouted.

Serena was confused for a moment before Ash told her "She's yours." As he said so he placed the Pokeball in her hands.

Serena couldn't believe it. She walked up to the giant Pokémon and stroked it cautiously.

The Pokémon let out a "Milo." Of gratitude.

"Ash, she's beautiful. Where did you get her?" She asked

"Well after I completed the battle frontier Scott, the guy who runs it found a Pokémon egg and gave it to me. When I returned to Pallet town Professor Oak asked if he could look after it. He wanted to study a Pokémon from its egg until it was fully evolved. I said yes and while on the phone to him last week he told me she had evolved fully and did I want her back. I was going to ask him to keep her than I thought that she would be much better off in the care of a trainer as gorgeous as she is."

Serena stared at Milotic. She could see why it was called the world's most beautiful Pokémon. Milotic brought her head near Serena and rubbed it against her to show her affection for her new trainer. Serena stroked her glossy beige fur. She looked along the Pokémon and looked at the intricate black, red and blue design and the small fan the tail ended with. Serena put her new Pokémon back in her Pokeball. She then ran over to Ash and leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"I take it you like you presents." He said.

"Yes. Yes of course I do, but…"

"But what? Is something wrong?"

"No everything's perfect. It's just that you're spending all this money on me. You've spent eight years winning that money."

Ash stopped her before she protested more. "Serena, what good is money if you don't spend it? And what good is spending it unless it's on something you want. However I already have all I want." He said as he kissed her passionately. "So I choose to spend it on making the most important person in my life happy."

"Ash, I'll always be happy as long as I have you."

"Okay so you wouldn't mind if I took the necklace back then." He said jokingly

"No! Well, if that's how you want to spend your money I won't object. Now, can we go back to the Pokémon centre, I'm getting cold."

"Good idea." The couple walked back to the Pokémon centre hand in hand. When they got there they found Clemont and Bonnie sitting at a table with someone.

"Happy birthday Serena." Clemont said.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Bonnie added. She handed Serena an envelope.

Serena opened it. "Three day all inclusive visit to Lumiose Spa for two. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome. The place just opened and a friend of mine in the city said it was really good." Clemont told her.

The woman who was sitting with them stood up and turned around. She was average height, had shoulder length brown hair and a Fletchling on her shoulder.

"Mom." Serena said unable to believe she was here.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Grace said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Afterwards she saw the necklace Ash had given her. "Wow. That's beautiful."

"I know, Ash gave it to me this morning."

"Really. You're a lucky girl."

Serena nodded before asking "Mom how did you get here?" Serena asked

"Ash arranged for me to come."

"He did?"

"Well, it wasn't really me. I called Red and he made some calls to a few people he knew and then it was done."

"You spoke to Red?" Serena was glad to see that he was talking to his father.

"Yes. But today is about you, not me and my dad."

After that Serena spent an hour catching up with her mother who wanted to know everything about her adventure and Ash. Whilst they were talking Clemont spoke to Ash. "I take it you haven't done it yet."

"No."

"Then when are you?"

"At dinner probably."

"Wow, so original." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Before Ash could argue he heard Serena call. "Ash."

"What is it?" He asked

"My mom just wants to get to know you that's all." So they three of them spent the morning chatting as Ash got to know Grace and vice versa. Ash told her about his adventure and Grace told him what it was like to be a professional Rhyhorn racer. Soon it was time for lunch. Clemont made a stew with Grace's help. After they had eaten Serena and her mother went for a walk while Ash spoke to the siblings.

"Is everything set up?" Ash asked them

"We think so but you may want to check." Clemont told him.

"All her stuff is in your room and yours is in ours." Bonnie added

"Thanks guys." Ash ran upstairs. He checked Bonnie and Clemont's room first where he found what he wanted. His suit was all laid out nicely. It was a deep navy with gold appendages. He had chosen a simple white shirt to wear as well. He then checked next door. There he found everything, he had picked out a black dress for Serena, and it had royal blue lacing up the sides. He had also chosen dark red open toed heels for her to match the ruby on her necklace. He pulled a small box out of his pocket; he flicked open and placed it by the dress. Inside there was a set of diamond earrings. He would have had no clue as to any of this but he asked some of his friends for advice. May was the most helpful as she, like Serena had a flair for shopping. However he had also asked Dawn, Misty and Iris. He then went back downstairs and then thanked his friends for their excellent help.

Serena and her mother returned half an hour later. Serena was going in the direction of her room before Ash stopped her.

"Ash what are you doing?" She asked

"There's one more surprise in our room, but you can't see it before it's time for dinner."

"Why what's happening at dinner?"

"We're all going to the restaurant by the river at half seven."

"That sounds great." She said giving him a quick kiss. She then turned around and went to talk to Clemont and Bonnie. Grace came over to talk to Ash.

"Ash how are you doing all this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"The clothes, the necklace, getting me out here. It must all be very expensive."

"Grace don't worry. I've spent over eight years travelling and have won all sorts of contests in a lot of places, so money is no worry. As to getting you here, like I said earlier it was my dad not me."

"Why was Serena surprised you talked to him?"

"Um, well. I only just found out he is my dad. He left before I was born and my mom never told be about him. I only found out because we ran into him by coincidence." Ash said slightly uncomfortable

"I understand. Thank you for being honest with me. I'm happy for you and Serena. She's never seemed happier than now, with you."

"Thank you Grace, it's means a lot to hear you say that."

At five Serena went to start getting ready, Ash tried to ask why so early but when she started to list what she had to do he soon retracted his objections. When she walked into the room and saw the dress and the earrings she knew that Ash was probably the best boyfriend ever. However she would wait until she'd needed to get dressed to try it on. After Serena had had a bath she painted her nails, did her make-up, the majority of which was subtle except for the bright scarlet lipstick she put on. She then asked her mom to help braid her hair, she was going to have it loose but she wanted to show of the earrings. Once that was done she decided it was time to try on the dress in the bathroom. It fitted perfectly; she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the way the dress hugged her body, she felt as beautiful as Ash always told her she was. She placed the necklace around her neck and the earrings in her ears. She had to hand it to Ash; he knew how to pick an outfit. Her mom knocked on the door. Grace was already ready, she was wearing a light purple dress and black shoes.

"Serena, you okay in there?" She asked.

Serena opened the door. Grace was speechless, she started crying.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"No, I just can't believe how beautiful you are." She said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you." Serena went to put on her shoes, when there was a knock at the door. Grace opened it to find Clemont there wearing a blue shirt and tan chinos.

"Ash sent me to see if you were ready."

"Why didn't he come check himself?" Grace asked

"He said that he wanted make sure you were ready before he saw you."

"That's sweet. I just need to put my shoes on Clemont then we can go." Serena said then quickly slipped into the red heels which were surprisingly comfortable, and then they went downstairs. Serena saw Ash waiting by the door of the Pokemon Centre talking to Bonnie, who was wearing a white dress with small pink flowers on it. She saw he was wearing a suit and shirt, he looked very attractive. It looked strange to see him in a suit but she liked it. He turned and saw her. She looked even more beautiful than he had imagined her wearing that outfit. She was so elegant yet sexy was just the way he wanted her to look. He walked over to her slowly, never taking his eyes off the woman he loved.

"So do you like it?" He asked

"Ash everything is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this." Serena told him

"I thought we'd had this discussion. And besides, a beautiful woman deserves clothes to match her beauty."

They then walked to the restaurant. Ash and Serena walked together with their hand round each other's waist. At the restaurant they all had a delicious meal. Ash was about to pay before Grace stopped him saying that. "You've bought my daughter all she could want the least I can do is pay for the meal." Ash had no objections.

Afterwards Ash and Serena went for a walk, whilst the others went to bed. They went into the woods just as it was getting could see she was starting to get cold.

"Here take my jacket." He took off the jacket and wrapped in around her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. They reached a small clearing and under the light of a near full moon Ash turned to Serena.

"Serena, I love you. You make the happiest man in the world. My morning is brighter by just seeing you, my nights are better when you are in my arms. I can't bare thinking of what my life would be like without you. You are the greatest woman in the world and I lied to you. Earlier when I said the only thing I wanted was to make you happy that wasn't true. What I want more than anything is for you to say yes to my next question." Ash pulled a small box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened it. Inside was a ring, in the moonlight Serena could see that I was silver with a sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. "Serena Yvone will you marry me?"

Serena was crying but she managed to say "Yes. Yes, Ash Ketchum I will marry you." Ash got up and hugged her. She could feel a tear run down her back which told her Ash was crying to.

She was shaking when Ash attempted to put the ring on her. He had to hold her hand still but he did slide it on eventually. The two then went back to the Pokemon Centre and in the light Serena got a better look at her engagement ring. The sapphire was bigger than she thought, she stared at it for a few moments, she looked into the deep blue stone on her finger and smiled. She led Ash upstairs into their room and they undressed each other slowly, passionately kissing whilst doing so, then the newly engaged couple made love to each other. Serena had no second thoughts, today Ash had shown her just how much he loved her and she loved him just as much.


	5. Doubts

Serena woke up the next morning wrapped in Ash's arms. Morning light was filtering through the thin curtains of their room. She looked at her hand she gazed into the deep blue of the sapphire, she had no clue Ash knew so much about jewellery. She still had the necklace around her neck; it wasn't as heavy as it looked. Serena was thinking about yesterday going over every moment when Ash started to wake up.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

Ash kissed her then said "Morning fiancé."

"Morning fiancé." Serena giggled.

She started to get out of bed before Ash stopped her. He shook his head. "You're staying in bed with me."

"You seem very confident of that." She remarked

"Oh, I am." Ash then started kissing Serena neck slowly and he tried to run his fingers through her hair before realising it was still braided from last night. Serena undid her hair allowing him to continue. They were then interrupted by a knock at the door Ash let out a groan of frustration then went to answer it before Serena said.

"Ash. You might want to put some clothes on before answering the door." Ash was standing in the middle of the room completely naked.

"Good idea. Maybe you should to." Serena was also naked and so the two of them started to get dressed quickly, Ash threw on the nearest clothes he could find; there was another knock at the door. "Just a minute." Ash shouted. He was fully dressed, in the time it took Serena to put on her underwear. "What's taking so long?" He asked.

"I'm choosing." She replied quickly.

"Well, choose faster or go hide in the bathroom." Serena gave in and went into the bathroom.

Ash opened the door to find Grace there. "Morning." He said trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Good morning Ash. We are about to have breakfast, I came up to see if you two would like to join us."

"Sure we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Good. Where is Serena?" Grace asked, unsure why her daughter hadn't said hello.

"She's in the bathroom." Ash replied.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." With that Grace went back downstairs and Ash closed the door.

Serena asked through the door. "Can I come out now?"

"Yes." She opened the door and walked over to him.

"Well, that was close."

"Tell me about it. We should probably go down for some breakfast."

"Sure." With that Serena got dressed into a dark green tank top and a white skirt. The two of them went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Serena. Did you sleep we…" Grace stopped when she saw her daughter's hand. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the ring.

"Ash proposed to be last night." Serena told her mother with a huge grin on her face.

"And you said yes?" Grace couldn't believe it; she didn't think her daughter was so irresponsible.

"Well, yes. That's the usual protocol when the love of your life asks you to marry them."

While they were arguing Clemont ushered his sister outside so they could have some privacy.

"Ash why didn't you talk to me about this before you proposed to my daughter?"

"Because I thought that Serena was old enough to make decisions for herself."

"Well, she isn't. Not something this big. Serena I forbid you to marry Ash."

"You can't do that. I'm eighteen mom, I can make my own decisions." Grace placed her hand on her daughter's arm, however Serenashook it loose then ran outside.

Ash chased after her but lost her in the woods behind the Pokémon Centre. However he had an idea where she might go. Ash found the clearing where he had proposed to her last night. He found Serena there with her Milotic curled around her. She was stroking the Pokémon's coat. As Ash got closer he could hear that she was crying. The Pokémon noticed Ash before Serena did. When Serena turned around Ash could see she had taken the ring off and was holding it in her hands. Serena returned Milotic to her Pokeball and stood up. Ash walked up to her and hugged her, afterwards he wiped the tears away and said. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Really Ash, how is it going to be okay? My mom thinks I'm making a huge mistake and she's got a point, we're eighteen it's too young to get married." She said still crying.

"While you're thinking about what our parents are saying think about what Red told us. Nothing in the world is as important as being with the person you love and I'm not going to let your mom's disapproval prevent me from being with you." She placed her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "And besides I'm not saying we get married now, I just want you to know how much you mean to me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you to." Serena said. She had stopped crying.

"Then that settles it. We are going to remain engaged and your mom is just going to have to accept that." As he said that kissed her. Then he put the ring back on her finger and said "We should probably go back now."

"No. I want to stay here with you."

"Okay." He sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at her ring once more.

"When did you develop and eye for jewellery?" She asked.

"It wasn't hard I just imagined you with a ring on and kept changing it until it looked right."

"How did you get it here?"

"The car that brought your mom also brought a few things for me which included your presents and my suit."

"You looked very handsome last night."

"Thank you. But that was not my main goal; that was to make you the most beautiful woman in Kalos. Which I also did, although I didn't have to do much." He kissed her, she moved so she was sitting in his lap with her legs around his torso. She kissed him and ran her hands through her short jet black hair. He kept his lips pressed against hers until there was a cough from behind. They both turned to see Grace standing there with her arms folded and a stern expression on her face. Serena climbed off her fiancé and the two of them stood up.

"Well that's very cute, but I mean it Serena you're not marrying him." Grace said.

"What is your problem with me?" Ash asked taking offense to the fact Grace was so against him marrying her daughter.

"Ash, it's nothing personal it's just that you're both eighteen. You don't what you want yet." She told them.

"I've been on my adventure for over eight years, until two months ago the only thing I wanted was to become the world's most powerful trainer. But then I realised what I truly wanted was to be with Serena."

"Mom, it's true all I want is to be with Ash. You're right I don't have a plan for the future but what I do know is that it _will_ be with Ash."

Grace let out a sigh then said "Okay. I'm not happy about it but I can tell that you two are in love and when that happens nothing your mom says is going to change that. I hope you will two will be happy together. Now come back to the Pokemon Centre, you need to have breakfast." Ash and Serena nodded then all three of them went back to the Pokemon Centre where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting.

"Hey guys." Clemont said when he saw them all. They spent the next ten minutes enjoying their breakfast.

After they had eaten Bonnie asked "So when are you two getting married?"

"Yeah Ash, when are we getting married?" Serena looked at her fiance.

"Well...when do you want to get married?" Ash asked

Grace was watching her daughter closely while she replied. "Well, there's no rush. I think we should wait until you have beaten the Kalos league."

"Okay, when I beat the Kalos league." After they had agreed that, the car returned to pick up Grace and take her back home.

"You have to leave already?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid so. I have things that I need to take care of. Bye sweetie." Grace kissed her daughter on the forehead then climbed into the car.

"Bye Mom." After everyone had said their goodbyes the group then went back to the Pokemon centre to discuss their plans.

"Well we're still quite a way away from the next gym." Clemont told them.

"Well, I guess we should head out soon then." Ash suggested wanting to win his next badge as soon as possible.

"Okay." Serena agreed. " So, shall we meet back here in twenty minutes then go." they all then went back to their rooms and started packing.

"Why do you think your mom changed her mind?" Ash asked while placing a red T-shirt into his ruksack.

"I don't know I guess she saw that we are in love and then she realised that she could spend the next goodness knows how long arguing with us about it or she could just accept it."

"Okay, I'm glad that she understands."

"Oh she doesn't actually want us to be married she just knows that she can't stop it so she's going to wait untill our relationship ends then she can say I told you so.

"Really, your mom is that..." Ash had no word to describe the way his fiancee was making her mother sound.

"Devoius, plotting, selfish. I know she has no faith in me. She never has. Now she thinks that whatever I do will eventually blow up in my face." Serena let out a huge sigh as she said this.

Ash walked over to her a placed his arms around her, kissed her on her forehead and looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes and told her. "Well I believe in you and more importantly I believe in us. Your mother's dissaproval and lack of belief in us is never going to change that."

Serena said nothing she just looked at Ash. She could tell that Ash just thought that's who her mother was. But she hadn't always been like this. "Ash there's something I have to tell you. About my parents, well more specifically my father." Ash had only asked about Serena's father once, it was when Ash had first come to terms with Red being his father. When he asked Serena about him Ash could tell by the reaction and the way she avoided the question that it was a very nervey topic and he has left it alone since.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"When I was seven I started to notice that my parents would go into a different room and then they would come out looking very angry. I think the reason they sent me to the camp where I first met you was so they could at least try to work things out between them. It didn't work." Serena was trying to maintain a straight face but she started to cry. "When I came home my mom was waiting with a sealed envelope." Serena walked over to her bag a pulled out an old envelope out. She gave it to Ash. "Read it."

Ash open it and inside it there was a single A4 sheet of paper. On which was a hand written letter to Serena he could see that some of the words were smudged he guessed probably from tears, whether they were Serna's or her father's he had no clue. He read the words that had carefully been written on the page.

_Serena._

_By the time that you get this you will be back from Professor Oak's camp, and I won't be there. It pains me to write these words and deep in my heart I want to tell you these things to your face. However that isn't possible. You are only eight but I know that you understand a lot more than you sometime let on. I know that you have seen your mom and I fighting these last few months. We both love you very much and please understand that it was nobody's fault, but your mother and I have decided to separate. I have no idea where I will go so your mother and I decided it would be best for you if you stayed with her, for the time being anyway. I know you kiddo, you will do great things and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. _

_I will always love you._

_Dad._

Ash looked up from the note and stared at her. He was speechless all Serena said was "I never heard from him again, he just vanished."

Having grown up without a father Ash empathised with her although she knew that what she went through was worse, loosing someone can demolish a person.

"Why do you keep it with you?" Ash asked

"I don't know, when I was setting off on my journey and I was packing I was looking round my room for things to take with me and when I came to the letter I put it in the bag without thinking about it." Serena then walked over to him and leaned her head against his chest. She soon felt the comfort of his arms around her body and she started to relax. She hadn't realised how tense this conversation had made her. Serena spent the next few minutes silently in Ash's embrace she felt his chest rise and fall against her head. The door opened behind them and Clemont walked in and began to say something before he noticed the situation. Ash turned his head and mouthed the words '_five minutes_' Clemont nodded then left.

Ash understood why she had showed it to him, she was giving reason to her mother's claims that it will never work. Ash didn't know how old Grace is but she looked like he couldn't have got married much older than Ash and Serena are now. For the first time since he first thought of proposing to her, he started to doubt whether this was the right decision. Serena then walked out of his arms and returned to packing. Ash walked into the bathroom. He didn't need to, he just wanted a minute alone to sort out his thoughts.

Ash sat down on the floor and rested his back against the bath, he placed his head in his hands and started to think about what he should do. He started to think about all the things that he loved about Serena. He loved her smile, the way it was so contagious that when he saw her happy he couldn't help smiling aswell. He loved how she would let him in on whatever was troubling her because she loved him and trusted him with all her heart. He loved the way she would always cheer him on no matter what he was doing. He loved the way she looked, her small stature and long honey coloured hair. Thinking of all these things about her made Ash happy. However he knew that he wouldn't stop randomly questioning his affection for her untill he tried to think of some reasons why they shouldn't get married. Ash did however he could only come up with small petty things that everyone does. For instance the fact the she still doubted the lenghts that he would go to for her. After a while Ash stopped, the only reason that was continually in his mind was the fact the neither his ir her parents had remained married. However Ash knew he wasn't Red, and he saw first hand that Serena wasn't her mother and therefore there was no point worrying about that. Apart from that he had no reasons to doubt that getting married was a bad choice. Ash got up and left the bathroom. He found Serena sitting on the bed.

"Ready to go?" She asked smiling, in that smile any last doubts that Ash had were gone. He knew deep in his heart that he loved this woman and there was nothing that was going to stop him from marrying her. However he didn't want her to know that he had doubted it in the first place, so he simply replied.

"Yeah." Ash picked up his bag then walked over to Serena and offered his hand to help her up and she placed her hand in his. The two then walked out of the room still holding hands and met the siblings downstairs.

"Ready?" Clemont asked. Ash nodded. "Okay then. On with the adventure." With that the four of them left the Pokemon centre on their way to Ash's next gym battle.


	6. The Pokemon League: part 1

It had been three months since Ash had propossed to Serena. Ash had won his final two badges. The group had just arrived at the Indigo Plateau, the home of the Kalos League. The sky was turning a deep orange in the evening light. Red was waiting at the entrance with his Charizard next to him. He was standing in front of the gates to the imprssive Arena. A giant battlefield surrounded by tiers of seats for spectators. However most of the battling takes place on the battlefields dotted around the area. Only the semi-finals, final, and champion challenge take place in the arena. Although it is always open to tourists, seeing as most of the Arena is a museum. Holding the prestigious hall of fame, an are where only champions and winners are allowed. Ash dreamt of being part of being in a hall of fame since he first knew what they were. Although in reality it wasn't that much different from the rest of the museum, which held photos of previous winners and played videos of challenges on repeat. It was mainly the exclusivity and prestige that came with being a hall of famer that drew most people to the competiton, Ash included.

"Red, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I came here to cheer you on and to make sure you know how the competition works." Red told them.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked.

"Well I'll explain as soon as we've got you registered in the competition." Red ushered his son into the building and led him to the desk.

"Welcome to the Kalos league, are you here to register?" The receptionist, a tall thin woman with long dark brown hair, asked.

"Yes." Ash told her.

"May I see your badge case and your identification?" She asked. Ash pulled the case, which also held his trainer identification card, out of his pocket and opened it. The receptionist looked at them all. Then typed something into her computer then said "Thank you. Now you're entered into the league, Ash." She then handed the case back to him.

"Thank you." Ash told her.

"The league starts in three days. See you then."

The group then walked out of the building and then Ash turned to his father. "So how does the Kalos league work?"

"The league has fourty-eight participents, there are two qualifying rounds where the participents are randomly drawn against each other. Each battle is two vs two. When twelve contestants are left the Elite Four are entered into the draw and then the last sixteen face off. Any battle involving a member of the Elite Four is four vs four otherwise they are still two vs two. The winner of the competition will then face Diantha in a full six on six battle."

"It seems very complicated." Ash complained.

"Maybe, but when you think about it it's quite clever." Red replied. Ash was about to ask Red his advice on stratergies when he saw someone approaching the building.

"Excuse me." Ash said to no one inparticular. He walked over to the person and as he got closer his suspicions were confirmed. The boy was taller than he had been the last time Ash had seen him but he wore the same glasses and had the same black hair. "Max?" He asked.

"Hey Ash." Max replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came here to observe the Kalos league. I'm a trainer now. Are you competing"

"I sure am."

"Great I'll be watching you closly as always." Although he rarely admitted it Max had learnt a lot from travelling with Ash in the Hoenn region and he knew that Ash's unpredictability was one of his biggest strenghts.

"I would expect nothing less." By the time Ash had spoken the rest of the group had walked over. "Oh. Everyone this is Max. Max this is Clemont, his sister Bonnie. My fiance Serena and Red, my father."

"No way, your dad's Red." Max knew a lot about Red, the most interesting part was the fact he managed to beat his rival Blue almost immeadiately after Blue became the Kanto champion. However Red wanted to travel more than he wanted the fame of being a champion so he gave the title back to Blue.

"Pleased to meet you Max." Red was always happy when he met someone who had heard of him. The rest of the group then introduced themselves then went to find rooms in the Pokemon centre and left Ash and Max to catch up.

"May's arriving tomorrow." Max told Ash.

"Great, I haven't seen her in ages."

"It took her longer than me because she was on holiday in a resort in Sinnoh and so she wanted to stay for another day."

"Not surprising. You said you were a trainer now. How's it going?"

"Great, as soon as you had completed the battle frontier I went back to see Professor Birch and he gave me my first Pokemon." Max took a Pokeball out of his pocket and threw it up in the air. A large green pokemon formed infront of them.

"Sceptile." It shouted.

"Cool, you have a Sceptile just like me. Have you battled May?"

"No, she refuses to battle me. She just scared of losing to her little brother."

"I'm sure she is." Ash noted that Max was as head-strong as he had been the day that they met. The two of them spent the next hour discussing their adventures since they last spoke. Ash told Max about all his adventure. Max had been busy as well, he had collected 23 badges completing the Johto league first and then Kanto. He only needed one more badge from Unova. He was saving Hoenn till he was sure he could prove to his dad, Norman that he was capable of being his successor at the Petalburg Gym.

"Do you think that you can win?" Max asked

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, however I'm confident in my Pokemon and my abilities as a trainer." Max noticed that Ash hadn't actually answered if he thought that he could win the competition.

"I'd better check into the Pokemon centre."

"Yeah I'd better see what Serena's up to." The two of them walked to the Pokemon centre that was next to the Plateau. It was twice the size of a normal one to cope with huge crowds that gathered when the league was taking place. Serena and Red were sitting in the lobby chatting.

"Serena, what lies are you telling my dad." He was joking, yet it was still weird for Ash to call Red his dad.

"Have faith in your fiance Ash, I was just getting to know my future daughter-in-law."

"Okay I believe you."

"Red." Max was hesitant to speak with someone who had such an impact on the way that trainers battled.

"What is is Max?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about your adventures."

"Of course Max, however I think it would be best to wait untill tomorrow. I'm going to retreat to my room." Red got up and walked upstairs to his room.

"Speaking of rooms I should probably go and get one." Max walked over to the desk and spoke to nurse Joy.

"Well, did you have fun catching up with your old friend?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've seen him."

Serena and Ash then went up to their room and the size of the task the fell before Ash over the next week dawned on him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Serena asked him

"Yeah I'm just thinking about what this week has install for me."

"Well, I think that you are going to do fine." As Serena said this she ran her hands up Ash's back. She pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you, although I think I need a little more reasurance."

"Really? I thought you were always confident before a battle?" Serena said

"You're really gonna make me work for this aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I intend to." Serena admitted bluntly.

"Well then, I'd better get started." Ash started to run his hands along the body of the woman he was going to marry when she suddenly broke away and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Serena are you okay?" Ash was concerned, mostly for her but at the back of his mind a voice told him to avoid her in case what she had was contagious. The last thing Ash wanted was to get ill before the championship. Ash dismissed the voice, it was the voice of his ten year old self. The one that only wanted to be the best trainer. However Ash wasn't this person anymore, he loved Serena and even when sick she was still the most beautiful person in the world to him.

Ash needn't had worried, what Serena had was anyhing but contagious. She had known for almost a week now. The only other person that knew was Clemont. He had seen her throw up three days ago, the only way to get him not to find Ash was to tell him the whole truth. She did the best she could to hide it from Ash. He had enough on plate at the moment the last thing he need was the news that his fiance was carrying his unborn, unplanned child. Serena trusted Clemont to keep her secret. Clemont understood why Serena wanted to wait to tell Ash. He also knew that no matter what Serena should be the one to tell him. Since their engagment Serena and Ash had talked about their future, they talked about what they would do. Mainly the talks involved discussions about how long they would keep travelling. Serena had convinced Ash that they couldn't spend their entire lives wandering the globe. That one day they would have to find a place where they could spend the rest of their lives. It appeared that that day may be forced upon them sooner than either of them imagined.

"Ash, I'm fine." She shouted so he could hear through the door. "I'm just not feeling great." After she was sure she wasn't going to throw up anymore she flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth and unlocked the door. The look on Ash's face made her want to cry, he looked about six, so scared and frightened. "I think it was something I ate." Serena lied.

"Are you sure? I could ask nurse joy, I know she treats pokemon but it can't be that different." Ash spoke quickly and sounded desperate.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying. I think I'm going to go to sleep though."

"Good idea, some say sleep's the best medicine anyway." Ash was trying to sound relaxed but even he could tell that his tone was far from convincing.

Serena got her pyjamas out of her bag and went to change in the bathroom. While in there she heard Ash say something through the door that she couldn't understand. She heard the door open and close. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She studied herself and thought what the next nine months had install for her. She thought about how her body would change, about how Ash would react when she told him. She started to panic when she thought that he may not be happy about this. What if this was a deal breaker. What if Ash no longer wanted to get married. Serena took a deep breath and forced that thought out of her mind. Ash loved her and the fact that he grew up without a father would mean that he would want to ensure that this boy or girl had one. Wouldn't it?

Ash returned with a bowl, a large bottle of water and some anti-nausia tablets. Serena was still in the bathroom. Ash was worried that she had passed out while getting changed so he knocked on the door. "Serena, are you okay?" As he finished his sentence Serena unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom.

"Ash, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Okay. But just incase you start to feel bad I got some water and these tablets from nurse Joy."

"Thank you, and the bowl?"

"The bowl is in case you don't think you can make it to the bathroom."

"Thank you Ash, but I do feel okay, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay I believe you. But please at least have some water."

Serena looked at Ash, the look on his face told her that he wouldn't stop worrying unless she did drink some water, which probably wasn't the worst idea anyway. "Okay Ash." He handed her the bottle and she took three long gulps. "Thanks. Now I'm going to sleep." Serena placed the bottle of water on the small table next to the bed and crawled under the covers. Ash placed the tablets and the bowl on the table as well. He then went to the bathroom to get changed. Afterwards he got into bed with Serena and he was about to wrap his arms around her when he thought better of it. If she was sick in the night the last thing he wanted was to stop her from getting to the bathroom. So for the first time in a long while Ash fell asleep without the woman he loved in his arms.

Just as the morning light was overcoming the darkness of the night Serena was woken by a pain in her stomach and a swaying sensation in her head. She rushed out of bed and into the bathroom and just managed to reach it in time. She heard Ash get up, in her haste to get to the bathrrom she hadn't given any thought to subtlety. She looked up to see Ash standing in the doorway, bottle of water in his hands. He walked in and sat down next to her. Serena couldn't look at him. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Why? Serena, I love you. That won't change because you've got some stomach bug."

This put a smile on Serena's face, she wanted more than anything to tell Ash. He deserved to know. However she knew what a tournament like this ment to Ash. How he had dreamt of participating in compettions like this ever since he knew what they were. It would be selfish of her to deny him that opertunity.

Ash handed her the water bottle and she drank from it. The cool water felt comforting as it slid down her throat. She slid over to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash started to stroke her hair with one hand and held her hand with the other. Serena and Ash spent the next few minutes in silence. Ash then got up.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"To get you those tablets." Ash said trying to reasure her, although Serena doubted they would work. Ash came back and sat down he placed two small white tablets into Serena's hand. Serena placed them in her mouth and took a swig of water. The tablets were easier to swallow than she would have thought. After she had opened her mouth wide to prove to Ash that she had swallowed them Ash helped her up then led her back to bed.

"Ash, I'm okay it was just something I ate. I'm going to be fine. I don't need to spend the day in bed."

Ash was not happy with this, and so he thought of a way to keep her in bed. "Okay, you don't have to spend the day in bed. Just, if you feel up to it, let me bring you breakfast in bed."

"Ash I would love that. Just as long as it isn't anything too heavy."

Ash was glad that his plan worked. "Okay. Now stay there and let me take care of everything." Ash then went downstairs to see what he could find.

As soon as he left Serena began to think she should tell him. It would be easier, she wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. She was sure that Ash would be happy at the news. However it still came back to Ash and the tournament. She decided that she would seek Clemont's advice on this. Part of her knew that he would tell her to tell Ash but the other part thought he may have changed his mind. Serena changed out of her pyjamas and went to find him. When she left the room however she saw Red leaving his and decided maybe she should ask him. The baby was his grandchild afterall.

"Red." She called out.

He turned his head and answered. "Oh, good morning Serena."

"Good morning. I was hoping to speak to you about something."

"Of course, shall we do it downstairs?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk in my room. It's quite a private issue."

Red was puzzled by this, however he could see that whatever it was it was causing Serena some distress. He followed her back into the room she and his son shared and sat down next to her on the bed. He saw the bowl and the tablets and asked "Are you okay?"

Serena paused for a moment and then said. "I really wish I knew."

"What's wrong." Serena didn't know why she trusted Red so much. Why she felt so at ease with him. She told him everything. How she was pregnant. How she was split about whether to tell Ash or to keep it from him untill after the competition. How Ash believed it was nothing more than a stomach bug or food poisoning, yet he was taking care of her so well.

Once she had finished Red took a moment to process what she had told him. He only said two words. "Tell him."

"Do you think so?"

"Serena, I'm not going to force you to do anything. However I'm guessing you told me all this because you want my advice." Serena gave a nod of agreement. "I think that Ash loves you with all his heart and he will be thrilled to hear about this. All delaying telling him will do is make him angrier when he finds out."

Serena thought about what he had said. "Okay."

Just as she had said that Ash returned with a tray full of all sorts of things for Serena to eat. "I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for, so I just grabbed a bit of everything." When he saw Red sitting next to Serena a confused look apeared on his face. "What's going on?"

Red and Serena looked at each other for a second then she said "Ash, I think it would be best if you sat down."

"Thank you, but I think I'll stand." Ash was unsure what was happening and he didn't like it one bit."

Seeing as how Ash wouldn't sit Serena stood up and walked over to Ash. She took the tray out of his hands and placed it on the bed. She then took his hands in hers took a deep breath and said the words she had been dreading to say to him. "Ash, I'm pregnant."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, Ash just stared at her. Serena started to think that Ash hadn't heard her but just as she was about to repeat it, he spoke a single word. "Oh."


	7. The Pokemon League: part 2

When Serena said that sentence it was as if Ash had been hit with a full force hammer arm to the chest. At the same time his mind exploded with a million questions. When did she get pregnant? What will this mean for there relationship? How will people react to this? While these and so amy other questions were all fighting for Ash's attentention a voice screamed inside his head SAY SOMETHING. Ash could only force out a quiet 'Oh'. For a moment Ash was glad that he had said something before he realised that what he had said wasn't exactly reasurring to his pregnant fiance. Ash took his hands out of hers and wrapped them around her. In the corner of his eye he saw Red silently get up and leave the room. Ash was crying, he still couldn't organise his thoughts enough to decide of they were tears of joy or sadness. He thought he heard Serena say something but he couldn't focus enough to process what it was. Ash took a step back and placed his right hand on her stomach.

Serena then placed her hands over his to keep them on her. This got Ash's attention and for the first time since she told him she felt that Ash was actually looking at her. She held his gaze untill he refocused on her stomach.

"Ash, I want you to know that you don't have to be a part of this child's life." Serena was speaking the truth. If Ash didn't want to be a father she couldn't force him.

That sentence snapped Ash out of his trance. He loved Serena and although he hadn't talked to Serena about children Ash always envisioned his future with her involving kids. Admittidley it was far earlier than Ash had planned but he wasn't going to abandon Serena and his son or daughter. "No." He said.

"No?" Serena was confused by what he ment.

"I'm not going to abandon you because you're pregnant."

"You're not." Serena was so happy

"Frankly I'm shocked you thought I would." Ash joked. Serena gave a small laugh. "Do you know when...?"

Serena had thought about this and there was only one night it could have been. "I'm almost entirely sure that it was the night you won your last badge."

That day Ash had battled Wulfric. It was a three on three, Ash had sent out Talonflame first who was able to quickly dispatch Wulfric's Abomasnow due it's huge type advantage. Wulfric didn't do muh better with his next Pokemon Cryogonal. Talonflame was able to defeat him aswell, albeit not as easily. Wulfric then sent out his signature pokemon Avalugg. Using a single avalanche it took out Talonflame. Ash then sent out his partner Pikachu, his iron tail attack was effective. Pikachu was no match however for the ice type and was soon knocked out. Ash's last pokemon was Hawlucha who although was weak to the ice attacks of the gym was able to use his strong brick break attack to win Ash his eighth and final badge. As the battle finished a blizzard was starting so they all hurried over to the pokemon centre.

When they returned to their room Serena turned to Ash and looked at the man she was to marry. She saw the two sides to him, both of which were shown when he battled. One was the commanding unpredictable leader. The other was the caring personality that was always seen in the love he had for his pokemon. Not many people had such a balance between such different traits. Serena loved everything about Ash's personality. She kissed him and while doing so she helped him out of the thick jacket he was wearing. Ash soon helped her out of her clothes as well. When neither of them was wearing anything but their underwear Ash picked up Serena, she wrapped her legs around him and Ash fell backwards onto the bed.

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty great night." Ash admitted.

"It was."

"Hey, now you're eating for two you need to make sure you have breakfast." Ash said as he led Serena to the tray full of food he had retrieved from downstairs. The two of them had breakfast in bed and talked. Once finished Ash decided they should go downstairs and talk to everyone. Whilst on their way Ash had a thought. "Should we tell everyone? I know that Red knows but I mean Clemont and Bonnie and Max."

As Ash said that she realised that she had left a detail out of what she told Ash. "Ash, Clemont knows."

Ash was taken back by this he felt no emotion suddenly rise upside him he simply wanted to know "Why?"

Serena then went on to explain how Clemont had found out, which also meant she had to tell Ash how she found out. Serena had started throwing up six days ago. At first she did just think that it was a stomach bug or food poisoning, but when she did some quick day counting she realised that she was late. When the group got to the next pokemon centre she went to the small part which held things for people. She bought the pregnancy test while the rest of the group had nurse joy help their pokemon. When she took the test and it told her that she was indeed pregnant she started to cry. Unlike Ash however she only cried tears of joy. She was going to tell him but when she got within ear shot she heard him talking about what a big deal the league was to him and that was when Serena made her decision to wait to tell Ash. She also told him about how Clemont had seen her throw up three days ago and how he was going to find Ash to help her. She knew the only way for him to keep quiet was for Serena to tell him everything.

Once she had finished Serena had to ask "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Ash said immeadiately. "I'm not mad. I am a little annoyed though."

"Really?" Serena said feeling guilty

"Yes. I'm annoyed that you thought that I wasn't strong enough to cope with this. Serena we've been dating for four months, we're going to get married. You don't have to keep me in the dark about things you think I can't handle. Especially something as big as you being pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Bonnie exclamed. Ash and Serena were so deep in conversation they hadn't noticed that they had reached the table where the siblings, Max and Red were eating.

Serena spoke to all four of them "Well, I was trying to think of a more descrete way of breaking the news to you but I guess that you overhearing it works too."

The six of them spent the next half hour talking about the pregnancy. Clemont, Bonnie and Max all volunteered their names for the baby at least once.

Red had to get Ash's focus back onto the competition "On a very different topic, Ash you still have a tournament to compete in. I'd be happy to help you train."

"Thanks Red that would be realy helpful."

Max was desperate to see how his pokemon stacked up compared to Ash's. "I'd like to help too, if that is alright."

"Sure Max."

Red and Max spent the entire morning putting Ash and his pokemon through their paces. It was mid-afternoon before Bonnie and Serena came out with lunch.

"Thought you might be hungry." Serena said. Whilst the rest of them, most importantly Ash, tucked into a lunch of sandwhiches, Serena tapped Red on teh shoulder and said quietly. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" Red walked a few paces back from where everyone else was standing and raised his eyebrow as if to say _You wanted something_? "How do you rate his chances?"

"Well, in a sentence. Good untill he faces a member of the Elite Four."

"Why, what's so different about them?"

"Ash's strategy is speed and agility, he dodges his opponents attacks then hits them on the counter. However the Elite four use pokemon that are as fast as Ash's, and they are stronger."

"You underestimate Ash" Serena said wanting to believe that Ash could win.

"Maybe." After that the two of them went back and joined the others.

Max looked at his watch and realised that he was late. "Excuse me everyone, I have to go meet my sister." He didn't wait for anyone to reply he ran through the pokemon centre and towards the Arena. Waiting by the gate was his sister. When she saw him she started marching towards him, he could tell she was angry.

"Max you said three. It's almost twenty to four." May complained

"Sorry May. I was busy."

"With what Max, what was more important that your sister?"

"Well, if I'm being honest helping, helpig Ash train for the league."

Max noticed that all the anger suddenly left May's face. "Ash is here?"

"Yeah he's competing. Come on he's in the pokemon centre." May was too deep in thought to reply but she followed her brother to the pokemon centre.

Serena saw Max return with a girl about her age. She had dark brown hair though most of it was in an emerald green bandana. She wore a tight black tank top that didn't go all the way down to her hips. She wore tight shorts as well that were the same green as her bandana. When the girl saw Ash she ran over to him and hugged him.

Of the many ways that Ash thought May might greet him, wrapping her arms around him was very low on that list. He did hug her back, that was untill he saw the look on Serena's face. It was like she was simply asking _Care to explain? _

Ash stepped out of the hug and looked at Serena "Uh, Serena this is May."

May turned and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm May."

Serena saw through May's fake smile. She didn't like May, she seemed a bit too familiar with Ash. "I'm Serena, Ash's pregnant fiance." She said as she shook May's hand.

May's eyes looked at the hand in her own. She saw the impressive ring on Serena's finger.

"Wow, that's quite a rock. You must be very important to Ash."

"She really is." Ash said very confidently.

"Thanks Ash." Serena kissed Ash.

"Well, I wish you two the best." May said but Serena could tell that there was something behind her words.

The boys soon returned to helping Ash with his training. Meanwhile Serena decided that she had to do something that she had been dreading. She walked over to the row of screens and typed in the number. On the screen she soon saw her living room. In the background she saw her mother in the kitchen unpacking a bag of groceries.

"Hi mom." Serena said hesitantly

"Oh, hello Serena. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Is something wrong?"

"Well, no. But there is something I have to tell you."

"Is it Ash? What did he do?"

"It's not Ash mom. Well it is and it isn't."

"Serena, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Serena decided that she just had to tell her. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, mom."

"Very funny Serena. What, is this finally you getting back at me for not wanting you to get married? This is a cruel joke."

"Mom, it's not a joke." Serena was starting to get frustrated at her mother.

The moment that Grace realised that Serena wasn't winding her up was easy to see. All the frustration left her and it was replace by a look of disapoitment "Well then. I wish you, Ash and your unborn child a happy life." Grace gave her daughter the most forced smile ever and then ended the call.

As soon as the screen went black Serena slammed her fist into the wall. She then walked outside in order to find Ash, however she only found Clemont and Bonnie.

"Where's Ash?" She asked.

"The rest of them went to look around and size up some of the competition." Clemont told her.

"They didn't wait for me?" Serena felt abandoned even though she knew that Ash would be back in a bit.

"Ash said that you shouldn't be doing much walking now that you're pregnant." Bonnie said

"Yes, when I'm eight months pregnant not when I'm three weeks pregnant." Serena let out a sigh of both frustration and exhaustion then asked. "Could you tell Ash, when he gets back that I'm in our our room?"

'Sure." Clemont promised.

Serena then went upstairs and sat on the bed. She went over the conversation she had just had with her mother. She wondered if her mother would ever approve of her marriage with Ash, she must at least want to see her grandchild when he or she was born. She then thought about her father, he had a right to know. Or did he, he had been gone for ten years, had he forfitted his claim to know what was going on in Serena's life.

Serena decided that she had told Ash and her mother, and that was enough for today. She got into bed and decided that she was going to take a nap.

While asleep she dreamed of what her life would be like with Ash and their child. In this dream the child was a four year old boy. The three of them were staying in a large house on the outskirts of Lumiose city. Serena was seven months pregnant with their next child. Ash and Serena were sitting on the sofa holding hands as they watched their son playing with Pikachu. The dream continued like this, just doing everyday things with Ash and their son and it made her feel really happy.

She woke up to find Ash lying next to her stroking her hair.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" She told him

"About twenty minutes. Clemont told me you were up here."

"You didn't have to stay."

"Well, I felt bad for leaving you earlier. And I was fed up with listening to Red ramble on about how he would do everything."

"You do like to do things in your own way don't you."

"I can go back and train with him if you want."

"No." Serena protested. She then hugged Ash who quickly slide an arm over and under her to hold her in his arms.

After a while Ash asked. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Us."

"Oh yeah, what were we doing?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. Serena told him about her dream. After which Ash admitted. "That sounds nice."

Serena was very surprised by this. She always thought of Ash as someone who may have to be dragged kicking and screaming away from his adventure. "Really?"

"Yeah, you and me living in a house somewhere where we can jsut relax and take care of our son or daughter."

"Well good. Oh I told my mom."

"I bet that went well." Ash said sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes and told him "You have no idea."

"Well, you've got me, you don't need anyone else."

It was a nice thing to say however Serena knew that she and Ash would need help. She hoped that deep down that Ash's mom would be different "I know. How do you think that your mom will react."

Ash had no idea how his mother would react. She had been fairly positive about their engagment. However this news was very different. Ash hoped that she would be supportive of him, although he couldn't be sure of anything so he simply answered. "I hope she'll take it well. But I'm in no rush to find out."

"I'll second that." While she spoke Ash rolled onto his back so that Serena was on top of him. He started to run his hands up and down her back, when Red burst in.

"Ash, it's time." He said. Serena immeadiately rolled off Ash and lay beside him

"Whoa! Have you ever heard of knocking." Ash was usually very calm, however he could get angry if someone didn't take notice of his boundaries.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry. But I thought you might want to know who you'll be facing in the first quallifying round."

"The last spot's been filled?" Ash asked. Unlike most competitions that had a set draw date and time. The Kalos league make their draws an hour after the last competitor has entered as to give the news time to spread

Red looked at his watch then said. "Thirty five minutes ago. So come on."

The three of them rushed to the Arena where the draws would be shown. They walked out onto the battlefield where crowds of people had gathered, many were also scattered around the seats. They were all glancing at the giant screens at either end of the Arena that showed the countdown to the moment the draw would be made. There were still ten minutes. Ash scanned the crowd to see if he saw anyone he recognised. For Ash these ten minutes were some of the longest in his life. When the clock hit zero pictures of all the contestants quickly appeared on the screen. They were all then replaced by the same image, the image of the Kalos league, a blue rectangle with a white circle which surrounded a bright red K. The fourty eight images were then placed into a giant tournemant tree. Then they showed the photos again. Ash saw himself on the mid right hand side. He first opponent would be a man of about thirty, he had bright orange hair. Ash then looked to the two people he might face in the next round. One was a woman in her mid-fourties with blone hair. The other was a girl Ash's age, she had the majority of her brown hair tied back in a green bandana. The other girl was May.

Ash suddenly heard a familiar female voice from behind him yell. "Surprise!"


	8. The Pokemon League: part 3

Ash turned around to see May and Max standing behind him. He was confused.

"How did you..."

"Enter the competition. Well I had eight badges and so I thought I'd give it a try."

Ash was still confused. "I thought you entered contests."

May let out a sigh. "I did. When I was in Johto with Drew, it was fun at first but then he kept going on about all these things that he would do to make his pokemon preetier, how to make them more graceful. Then I thought that I just didn't care anymore. It was all hassle and so I decided that I would follow you, Ash and go into gym battling."

"That's cool, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I though Max had..."

"I thought you'd want to." Max interrupted.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her little brother then turned back to Ash. "So then, when I found out he hadn't I thought it might be a fun surprise."

"It was definitly a surprise."

"So, are we going to have round one now just in case one of us doesn't get through. Or a we gonna wait untill it happens for real?" May was as confident as Ash.

"Lets's wait. I want to beat you where everyone can watch."

May gave a quick nod and with a smirk answered "Likewise."

So they all went back to the Pokemon centre. Serena was wondering how someone could just wake up one morning and think that they wanted to change things so radically. She was the sort of person who when she wanted to do something she would see it through, no matter what.

Ash and Serena were lying on their bed next to each other when she turned to him and asked. "What are you thinking about?" Ash was visably deep in thought.

"May." He admitted. Serena rolled her eyes. Ash didn't notice and went on to elaborate. "It's just that, don't ever tell her this, but I was always disappointed in her."

"Why?"

"Well she was the daughter of a gym leader. When I found out I thought that it would be great, I'd have someone to travel with that loved battling as much as I do. But she only wanted to do contests."

"So you never battled her?"

"We battled but it was never in a competetive, non-contest battle."

"So I and then rest of the crowd will be witnessing a special first?"

"I guess so." Ash was looking forward to it.

"Don't forget that both of you have to get through the first round." Serena said not wanting him to get too ahead of himself.

"Don't worry." As he told her he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

Despite having a nap earlier in the day Serena was tired. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She told him.

Ash gave a quick nod and she went to get changed. When she came back out Ash was standing by the door and said. "Good night."

"Thank you, don't be too long."

"You're woorying again." He warned her, then he went downstairs. He walked out to the courtyard. He found May sitting on the floor staring up at the stars in the night sky.

"Didn't know you were into astonamy." Ash said sarcastically.

"A lot's changed since we separated." May said not averting her gaze from the sky.

"You make it sound like we were in a relationship."

This did get May's attention. She looked at him as he sat down beside her. "Did you ever think about that."

"I'd be lying if I said I'd never considered it." Ash admitted. He didn't bring up the fact that these feelings had only arisen after he had left Hoenn. "Did you?"

"Of course, I wanted to tell you. But I thought that it would be weird, especially with Max travelling with us." May turned her attention back to the sky, Ash followed suit and stared at the darkness and the small dots of light that made it appealing.

"Why didn't you come with me to Sinnoh?" He asked now looking back at her.

"Because I didn't know what to do." Ash was confused. "I had a problem. Do I tell you, or not, and I decided that I couldn't ever travel with you again untill my feelings went away."

"What feelings?"

May let out a sigh, Ash could be stupid some times. "My feelings for you."

"You had feelings for me?"

May decided she would answer with an action rather than words. She lent in closer and slowly pressed her lips to Ash's. Ash didn't resist, in fact he kissed her back. Kissing May was different, not any better or worse than kissing Serena, just different. SERENA! Ash broke away suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" May asked.

"Yes. Something is very wrong. I'm kissing you and I'm engaged to Serena who's carrying my baby. But I'm kissing you."

"Why can't you do both?"

"Both?"

"Why can't you kiss me and be engaged to Serena?"

"Why? Because it's wrong."

May lent over to Ash and whispered into his ear. "But it feels so good."

"No! No it doesn't." Ash then got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom as silently as possible and crept into the bathroom. He then sat down in the darkness, in his haste he had forgotten to turn on the light and the switch was outside the room. He went over what had happend in his mind. When he reached the part where May kissed him. He thought about her lips pressed against his. He felt guilty, partly because May had kissed him but mainly because he like it. May's lips were softer than Serena's. NO. Ash was with Serena and it didn't matter about how soft May's lips were. He then walked out of the bathroom and undressed so that he was in his boxers. He got into bed. Serena started to stir and she wrapped he arms around him. Ash couldn't bring himself to hug her back. He felt too guilty.

The next morning Ash woke up and all he could think about was the kiss he had had with May. Why had she done that, Ash had thought that May had never been interested in him. Why do people change? Why can't everything just be simple? Ash hated that May had messed everything up. All he wanted was to be with Serena and their baby. While thinking of his fiancee he notices that she was not in bed with found her in the bathroom, once again experiency the downsides to being pregnant.

"How long have you been up?" He asked her.

"About fifteen minutes." Serena had woken up feeling nausious but not sickly. So she had tried her best to not disturbe Ash.

"You can wake me up." He insisted.

"I know, but I want you to rest. You have a very busy schedule." It was true. This was the last day before the competition started.

"I feel like most couples would be having this conversation in reverse."

"What do you meen by that?" She asked confused.

"Just that I think that most men would be telling their pregnant fiances to get some rest."

Serena got up and looked Ash in the eyes. "Would you prefer if we were more normal?" She asked.

"No. Who wants to be normal?"

"Everyone."

"Then everyone's stupid. Normal is boring, everyone wants to just blend in. Everyone wants to be somebody else. Why? Because they don't want to be singled out. Well I want to be singled out. I want to be singled out as the greatest pokemon trainer ever. And I want to be singled out as having the best wife in the world." Ash noticed a smirk that had crept onto Serena's face. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She told him. But the reason that she was smiling was because Ash had a point. Normal was boring. Normal was predictable. One of the things that she loved about Ash was that he was unpredictable, he made decisions on a whim and that made life exciting.

"You feel up to breakfast?" Ash asked.

"I could manage a little." She said.

Ash nodded then went downstairs to find breakfast. He saw May standing near the exit. She walked over to him.

"Before you say anything. I'm not talking about it."

"Talking about what?" May said feigning ignorance.

"Good." Ash tried to gather up some food for himslef and Serena. However May continued to shadow him.

"So have you told her?" She asked.

Ash let out a sigh. He gestured for May to follow him outside where they could talk in private.

"So have you?" She asked again.

"Let me explain this to you. You will not talk to me about what happened last night. You will not talk to Serena about this. No-one will learn of what happeded last night." Ash spoke in a very authoritative tone, he wanted to make sure May got the message.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Let me explain this to you. In the likely event that you and I meet in the second qualifying round. You will lose. If you don't Serena will learn very quickly of what happened last night."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. How's this. 'I'm so sorry Serena. I told Ash that he had a commitment to you, but he just wouldn't listen. He seduced me and we kissed'"

Ash was speechless. He looked at the girl standing infront of him. A person he had once thought of as a friend. He had never thought that she would be capable of doing something like this. "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you become a heartless bitch."

"Now now. No need for obscenities."

"Did you only kiss me so that you could use it against me?"

"Well...yes."

"You're a monster." Ash walked away back into the pokemon centre. From behind him he heard May shout.

"So is that a yes?"

Ash ignored her and went back to the room. He found Serena sitting on a chair with a notpad and pen.

"Where's breakfast?" Serena asked

"Oh?" Ash realised that he had forgotten about the food. "Serena there's something I have to tell you." Ash knew that if he told Serena what happened it would seem better.

"What is it?" Serena put the pad of paper on the bed.

Ash walked over to her and as he did he glanced at the paper. It was split straight down the middle. Each side had a list of about six words. On the right they were under the word BOY and on the other they were under the word GIRL. Ash thought about the future that they would share. He then decided that he wouldn't tell her. Besides May was bluffing, she couldn't have become such a monster. Or could she? Ash could not be sure, she was different. Somehing about her was meaner. So he decided seeing as he could not be 100% sure that May wouldn't tell Serena so he had to. He held out his hands and Serena placed her hands in them. He looked her in her eyes. He saw the innocence in her eyes. He took a deep breath and forced out the words. "May kissed me last night."

Serena immeaditaley slid her hands out of Ash's and let them hang at her sides. After a few moments of silence she asked. "Why?"

"She wanted to use it as blackmail."

Serena didn't understand at all, so she asked. "What?"

Ash then told her about May's plan. When he was finished Serena walked silently out of the room. Ash tried to protest and ask questions. Serena was in a trance, there was only one thing on her mind. She found what she was looking for in the courtyard by the centre. May was training her pokemon. Serena tapped May on the shoulder. When she turned around, Serena curled her right hand into a fist and thrust it as hard as she could into May's plotting, devious face. May stumbled backwards, blood started to drip from May's nose. Her Blaziken stomped toward Serena in an effort to protect its trainer. But was paralysed by a giant bolt of lightning that was caused by Ash's partner.

While this was going on around her Serena took a step toward May and told her. "Stay away from me and my fiance and if you ever try to do something like this again. I will do a hell of a lot more than jam my fist in your face." With that she led Ash back into the pokemon centre. She was walking into their room when Ash spun her round so she was looking at him.

"That was amazing." Ash told her.

Serena could feel the heat start to build in her cheeks, she was embarresed slightly that she had behaved in such a violent way. It was very unlike her. "Thank you." She simply said.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't either. I just wanted to teach her a lesson."

"What? Don't mess with pregnant women?" Ash said jokingly.

"No. I wanted to teach her that you don't use someone's feelings against them. Especially love, because that is the most powerful feeling of all, mess with that and you don't know what will happen."

Ash looked at her while she said this."Do you know that you just became even more attractive than you already were." This made Serena blush again. "So do you forgive me?"

It took Serena a second to figure out what he was talking about. "No."

"No?" Ash's heart sank.

Seeing the look on Ash's face, Serena held Ash's face in her hands. She forced him to look at her. "Ash, I don't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. You were manipulated by someone who wanted to use it against you."

Ash didn't say anything all he did was hug Serena. He held her, that was all he did. Serena hugged him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." After they had both declared their love for each other they stood in the centre of their room, silent. They only noise was the gently sound of them both breathing. This was interrupted by several knocks at the door. Ash walked over and opened it. He saw Red standing there.

"Tell me exactly what happend!" Red walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Wait, what?" Ash was confused.

"Tell me what happened with May."

"Why?" Serena didn't understand why Red needed to know about a private matter.

"Because she wants have you both thrown out."

Ash couldn't believe what his father was saying. "What?"

"May wants you thrown out of the competition and both of you banned from entering the grounds."

"How can she do that?"

"She says that both of you have been initiating violence which means that the league can kick you out."

Ash slammed his fist into the wall. "This is all my fault. I never should have let her kiss me."

"Wait, what?"

Ash then had to explain to Red all about May's plan and what she had done to try to win.

"I'll handle this." Red told them.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked concerned.

As Red opened the door he turned back and told them. "Don't worry about that." Then he left.

Serena turned to Ash and had to ask. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Ash then gave the truthful answer. "I have no idea."

"Well whatever Red does she has it coming."

"I want to stop talking about May." Ash then lent down and picked up the pad of paper with the baby names on it. At some point since Ash told her about what happened it had fallen onto the floor. "Let's see what we have here." Ash speed read the list of names.

"I was just writing down some thoughts."

"Which is your favourite?" Serena sat down next to Ash and pointed to the fourth name on the list of boys names. "Joshua? Very nice. For a girl?" Serena then pointed to the seventh name on the girl list. "Victoria?"

"You don't approve?"

Ash ignored the question. "Victoria, Vicky? Vicky Ketchum? Well, I guess I could get used to it."

"You could?"

"Yeah." They were interrupted by another knock at the door. Ash opened the door expecting to find Red but instead Max was standing there. "What do you want?"

"Ash, I had no idea what my sister was planning. If I had I would have stopped her."

"Really?"

"Yeah what May did was monstrous. I had no idea that she was capable of something so horrible." As and Serena said nothing. Max just looked at the floor and said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." He then walked back down the corridor.

Ash turned to look at Serena who asked. "Do you believe him?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't like May. She's changed."

"Okay. So what will you do if you battle her?"

"If I even do battle her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that Red might not be able to help me. Then I'll be thrown out of the competition." Ash then sat on the bed and held his heads in his hands.

Serena then sat down next to him, she then took one of his hands and placed it in hers. She then waited for Ash to look at him. She had learnt that you couldn't rush Ash when he got sad, it only made him worse. When he finally looked at her she told him. "Ash it doesn't matter what might or might not happen. We will do this together. Okay?"

Ash gave a small nod to show he agreed.

Then they heard Nurse Joy's voice over the Pokemon Centre's loudspeaker. "Could Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne please come to my desk." She then repeated the announcement twice.

The two of them walked hand in hand down to the desk. They found two men in white shirts, black ties and black trousers standing next to Nurse Joy, when they approached Nurse Joy pointed to them and said smething to the men. Ash and Serena walked hesitantly toward the trio.

"Mr. Ketchum, Miss Yvonne?" The man on the right asked, he was slightly taller than his colleague, he was paler too.

"Yes that's us. What do you want?" Ash asked.

"We've been asked to escort you off the grounds." The man on the left told them.

Ash let his head drop and muttered under his breath. "Ah, shit!"


	9. The Pokemon League: part 4

This was far sooner than Ash or Serena could have thought. It meant that Red couldn't have sorted out what he was going to do. So Ash decided that he just had to stay calm. "Why?" He asked neither of the men in particular.

The one on the left responded. "We've had reports of you both initiating violence with other competitors. Which the Kalos League has a zero tolerance policy for."

Ash and Serena looked at each other, May had manaaged to convince someone within the league that the two of them had hatched some sort of plan to beat her up. A lie in which she was the unarguable victim. "Can we go fetch our bags from our room?" Serena asked.

The man on the right looked at the man on the left. It was the first signal that had been given that one of them was in charge. The man on the left nodded then responded. "Okay, you have five minutes."

"Thank you." Serena said then the two of them rushed upstairs. While Ash and Serena were packing she turned to him. "Ash, what you told me was the truth, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way things happened between you and May. It happened the way you described didn't it?"

Ash sighed, he then walked over to Serena and placed his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said. "Yes, this is what she wants. May wants you to doubt me. She wants to create a rift between the two of us."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't believe me why should they?"

"I guess your right. Done?"

Ash nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Serena then did the same and the two of them walked out of the room. The found the two men walking into the corridor. The shorter one said. "Ready? You've had five minutes."

Ash nodded and the shorter man led Ash and Serena outside with the taller one following behind. When they were outside the pokemon centre Ash quickened his pace so that he was alongside the man infront, he then asked him. "Am I out of the competition?"

"That's up to Diantha." The four of them walked for about fifteen minutes untill they came to a medium sized, inconspicuous, dull grey building. When they entered Ash and Serena were led to a glass walled office in the centre of the building. The two of them sat down in the chairs by the desk. The smaller man told them. "She'll be with you in a minute." With that he walked off.

Ash shuffled his chair so that he was a foot away from Serena he placed his arm on the rest of her chair. She placed her hand in his and looked at him. "Who do you think he meant by'she'."

"Diantha."

"You really think the champion is going to investigate a petty fight between a few competitors?"

"I don't know, maybe." The two then sat in silence, waiting for whoever was to speak with them. They heard the door open and they simultaneiously turned their heads. At first Ash didn't recognise her. She wore a slick black tank top and a dark grey skirt. She had a stern expresion on her face. So different to what was seen of her on television. However her hair gave it away, she still had the short hazel hair that she always had. Once Ash got past the drastic change in appearance he could see that it was, as he had suspected , Diantha.

She walked over to her desk, placed a small file down on it then sat down in the big leather chair that occupied most of the space behind the desk. She looked up at them. "Good afternoon. I am the Kalos league champion Diantha. My colleagues brought you here because someone has made allegations against both of you and I want to get all my facts straight before making a decision. Understand?" She spoke in a fast yet calm and controlled tone.

Serena and Ash both nodded.

"Good. This person had made allegations that.."

"May." Ash interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Diantha asked

"We all know that May is the one accusing me...accusing us of this."

Diantha sighed. "Okay, yes. She is the one who is accusing you both. Now she is accusing the two of you of assaulting her in the courtyard." She was quiet for a second then Serena asked.

"Do you believe her?"

Diantha looked at the two teenagers in front of her. She then got up and closed the door to her office. When she sat down she spoke in a calm tone. "Yes, and no." Seeing the look on their faces she then elaborated. "I believe that there was some sort of a fight. However I do not believe that the two of you assaulted May." Ash and Serena thought about what the champion had just said.

Ash then turned to his fiance and asked. "Serena could you give us a minute?" Serena looked at Ash, he gave her a reasurring nod.

"I'll be outside." Diantha got up and openned the door for Serena.

"Parker." A short dark skinned chubby man in his fifties turned round. "Could you get miss Yvonne a drink." He nodded walked over to Serena and led her to away from the office. She turned round to see Diantha back at her desk, she pressed a button on it and the glass walls that encased her office became frosted.

"Why the privacy Ash? Something you don't want Serena to know?" Diantha looked at him.

"No. It's just that this is very stressful and I don't want her to overdo it."

"She's stronger than you think." Diantha had a good sense of personalities.

"I know. But it's not her I'm worried about." The expression on Diantha's face told Ash to elaborate. "Serena's pregnant." Ash had no idea why he so easily disclosed the information.

"I see. Please tell me the way you remember things happening."

Ash went on to tell Diantha his version of events.

"Can I get you anything Miss Yvonne?" Parker asked her.

"A water would be nice." Parker led her into a break room and got a glass from the cupboard and held it under the tap. Once it was full he handed it to her. "Thank you." After she took a sip she had to ask him. "Are we going to be thrown out?"

"Straight to the point. I like that." His response made Serena smile. "Unfortunatley I can't say."

Serena let out a sigh, then another question popped into her mind. "Why is Diantha investigating this herself?"

"That's a very common question. Most people think that the status of champion is a title and nothing more than the occasional glorified fight against a strong trainer. However it's a lot more than that, the champion is responsible for everything that happens at the Plateau. They are the one who will be held responsible if something goes wrong. They also are the ones to ensure that any 'issues' are resolved properly."

"I never knew. How does she do that and be an actress?"

"There's not that much to do between competitions. When they are on she takes time off, the studios know that when she signs on. Diantha is very good at separating her two jobs." Serena noticed that Parker spoke very highly of Diantha and it was obvious that he admired her greatly.

"But what about the elite four, do they help out too?"

"Yes and no. They spend most of their time roaming the region in search for unkown strong trainers. However if the champion feels he or she needs some help, they can ask the elite four for their advice and help and they are expected to do so without argument."

Serena thought about what she had been told. She had never thought about the way that a league was organised. Parker's attention was then attracted by something behind Serena. She turned to see that Diantha had un-clouded her office walls and was waving for Parker to come over. As they were leaving the break room Serena spotted a bowl of fruit and realised that she had't eaten so she wuickly grabbed a pair of apples and followed Parker. He led Serena back to the office where Ash was still sitting in the chair. Diantha met the two of them by the door.

"Serena do you mind if I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course not." Serena walked into the office and sat down beside Ash.

"Ash I was hoping to do it in private." Seeing the look on Ash's face she then added. "It will only be fore a few minutes."

Ash nodded then got up. Parker then led Ash away. Diantha sat back down and pressed the button that made the windows cloudy.

"Neat trick." Serena said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you. I find that people don't always tell the truth when they think everyone's looking at them. Now why did you punch May?"

Serena noticed that Diantha got straight to the point and that was something that Parker had liked about her. The people here were so busy they probably had little time to waste. Serena was thinking about this and almost forgot about the question. "I punched her because she kissed my fiance and then tried to blackmail him with it."

Diantha sat there thinking about what Serena had said. "May admitts to kissing Ash but she said nothing about blackmail."

"Well she's lying. She told Ash that if he didn't lose if they met in the second round she would tell me that Ash seduced her."

This got Diantha's intrest she leant forward as she asked. "Are you accusing May of attempting to fix my competition. Because I take that very seriously." This was the first time that Diantha had refered to the league as _hers.__  
_

"Yes. Yes I am."

Diantha rested her chin on her hands. She was deep in thought. She pressed the button and cleared the walls. She waved Ash and Parker over. When they came to the door Diantha thanked Parker and ushered Ash into the office. When they had sat down Diantha told them. "Sorry for having to separate you while I spoke to Serena."

"It's okay." Ash told her, he held Serena's hand as he spoke.

"First of all I want to tell you that what happened between the two of you and May was nothing more than a simple argument that got heated. On those grounds Ash you will be allowed to compete in the competition."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Secondly, in what both of you have told me you accused May of trying to force Ash to throw a battle that might happen if the two got to the second round. As champion I want to entertain the fans that come to the event. I also want a fair competition for all participents. I will therefore be launching an investigation into alleged battle fixing. Do either of you know anyone who can back up these allegations?"

"Max." Ash answerd quickly. "May's brother. He came and told me that he had found out what May had done and that he was disgusted by it."

Diantha noted down the name and then asked. "Anyone else?"

Ash and Serena then looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "No sorry." Serena finally told her.

"No problem, you have been very co-operative and the league offers its thanks. You are free to go."

Ash and Serena then got up and the two of them walked out of the building, the both said goodbye to Parker on their way out. While they were walking back to the pokemon centre Serena saw Red walking towards them. Before either Ash or Serena could say anything Red asked. "What happened?"

Serena looked at Ash she thought it would be better if he told the story"We were asked some questions. Diantha realised that it was just a heat of the moment thing and so neither of us is going to be thrown out."

"Good."

"She said that she belived that May was attempting to throw the competition and so will be launching a full investigation into it."

Red then chuckled to himself. "Ha." He then looked very serious "I'll make sure she gets what she deserves." With that Red kept walking towards the building where Diantha was.

Serena looked at Ash then had to ask. "What did he mean by that?"

Ash thought about this for a second. "I'm not sure. I think that means that he's going to get May thrown out."

"Can he do that?"

"I don't know. I guess his word might carry some weight with the champions." Serena remembered that Red had been offered the position of champion but turned it down. She then thought about whether that decision would be respected by the champions of other regions, or if they would have been offended.

The two of them walked back into the pokemon centre. All around them they could hear the people muttering to each other, gossiping. Serena was about to whisper to Ash when he pre-empted her. "Ignore them. May's probably spread her lies and so people are talking. That's what people do when their own lives aren't interesting enough."

"When did you become so critical of the people?"

Ash simply shrugged, he had no idea where these strong ideals had come from. But he knew that he believed in them. Ash had always hated gossip, the idea that someone was getting from pleasure from someone else's bad news and misgivings. The couple went back to their room, Ash fell onto the bed and Serena soon joined him. The two of them let out a long simutaneous sigh. Then looked at each other and smiled. Ash suddenly sat bolt up-right. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Serena asked concerned.

"It starts tomorrow." Ash had less than twenty four hours untill his first round match. He started going over different stratergies, the pokemon he would use, the different ways he would fight when suddenly Serena snapped her fingers infront of his eyes.

"Ash, relax." She shuffled so that she was sitting behing him. She started to massage his shoulders. Ash attempted to get up but Serena stopped him. "No, we have both had a stressful day. Your match won't be untill tomorrow afternoon and so you can relax now and get a good nights rest tonight."  
Ash realised that Serena was right he had to make sure that he had his head tomorrow. So the two of them spent the day in their room, relaxing.

That evening they heard Diantha's voice over the loudspeaker. "Attention. There has been a withdrawl from the competiton and as such there is an opening for anyone who wishes to enter. The space will go to the first person to register."

Serena turned to Ash. "You don't think?"

"I do." Then there was a knock at the door. Ash walked over and opened it to find May standing there. Ash attempted to close the door but May wedged her foot.

"Ash I just wanna talk."

"Well, I don't."

Ash could hear May audiby sighing then admitting. "I'm sorry." May withdrew her foot. However Ash didn't slam the door as he thought he would. He opened it and walked out and had to ask.

"Why May? Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to win." She then hung her head and told him. "I wanted to win so bad, and I knew that, no matter how strong I've gotten, I could never beat you." With that she walked away.

Ash walked back into his room and sat down in silence. He wanted to hate May, he wanted to hate what she had done to him and Serena. But he couldn't, he still remembered what it had been like those years ago. The things that they had done together. Somehow his memories were stopping him from hating her.

"Who was it?" Serena asked him.

"No-one." He lied. Ash knew that Serena would always hate May, she had not seen the side of May that Ash had seen and therefore did not know what she had been like. However Ash kept his feelings to himself, he didn't want to argue with Serena. The two of them spent the evening resting in the room, relaxing.

The next morning Ash was woken up by Serena running to the toilet, he followed her and offered her a bottle of water.

"Sorry." She told him accepting the bottle.

"Don't apologise." It suddenly dawned on Ash that this was the day. This was the start of his challenge for the Kalos league title.

Ash spent the next half hour with Serena comforting her before going to find her breakfast. He came back and once the two of them had eaten Ash went to train with Red outside.

"Are you an idiot?" Red asked bluntly.

"Um, what?"

"You want to train the same day as the fight, are you an idiot?" He stared at Ash with a look of disbelief.

"I guess not." Ash felt stupid that he thought of training like this.

"It's fine, you're still young, you don't no everything. Are you going to plan or watch the exibition match?" Red asked trying tp change the subject feeling he may have been a little too harsh.

"What exhibition match?"

"You don't know, the match between Diantha and Cynthia to warm up the crowd."

"Wow I didn't know, I'll watch the match."

"Good."

The two of them spent the next few hours talking over stratergies. At eleven O'clock the two of them went to the Arena to watch the match. Diantha vs Cynthia. Ash saw that the referee was Clemont. He could not believe that his friend wa refereing a match between two champions. He was incredibly jeleous.

His friend spoke over the arena speakers "Welcome to the exhibition match to kick off this years Kalos league. This will be a one v one and will be over when one sides pokemon is no longer able to battle." He looked at Diantha. "Ready?" She nodded. He then looked at her opponent. "Ready?" She gave the same response. "Let the battle begin."

Diantha announced. "Gardevoir prepare to battle."

At the same time Cynthia shouted. "Garchomp stand by."

The two pokemon appeared, Garchomp roared at the top of its voice and Gardevoir just stood there staring at her opponent. The battle was long seeing as both trainers were not trying their hardest to win and were instead trying to give the crowd something to admire. In the end though using a powerful moonblast Diantha's Gardevoir came out on top. After shaking hands with her opponent she then spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you Cynthia for competing in this warm up match with me." She then glanced at the clock on the big sceen. "There is now less than an hour untill the first round matches begin. I wish every competitor the best of luck." She walked out of the Arena to applause. The crowd then dispersed and Ash went with them, his match was one of the first. He walked back to the pokemon centre and on his way he could feel the pre-championship nerves start to kick in. Competing in a league wasn't like challenging for a gym badge. There was always a crowd watching your every move, everyone was a strong trainer, he didn't want to have done all the work he had spent the last eighteen months doing for nothing. Ash had found once he had got his first victory that they usually calmed down. Ash walked into the room to find it empty, he checked the bathroom incase Serena was feeling nauscious but she wasn't there. Ash was sad at first he wanted Serena to calm him down. However he used this time to sit on the end of the bed and empty his mind, he tried his best to put the competition out of his mind. He thought about whatever he could to keep himself calm. He thought about Serena, he thought about his journey, about the wedding. While he was thinking about the wedding his bride to be walked in the room. Serena had watched the exhibition with Bonnie. She could immediately see that something was troubling Ash.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied, hoping that if he said it somehow it would become true.

"Ash, I can see it on your face. Is it the competition?" Ash couldn't admit it so he simply nodded. He loved that about Serena the way she could tell what was wrong with him. No matter what it was. The two of them sat there in silence. However it was soon broken by Red letting himself in.

"Time to go!" He barked at Ash.

"Red! I thought I'd told you to knock."

"Oh, sorry, do you want to miss the start of your first match?" He said sarcastically whilst he showed his watch to Ash.

"Ash realised that he had spent more time in the room than he thought and he had to go. The three of them walked to a battlefield near the rear of the grounds that had a small area for spectators. Ash recognised from his photo on the championship tree. He was a short stocky mad in his thirties, he had neon orange hair. When he saw Ash he walked over and introduced himself. "I'm Damien."

"Ash." Ash shook hands with his opponent. The small talk was interupted by a man in black trousers and a white shirt.

"Let's begin." He led them to the battlefield. Two opponents walked to opposite ends of the field. He looked to Damien. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I'm ready." Damien responded.

The referee then looked to Ash. "Ready?"

Ash's palms started to sweat, Ash found it hard to breathe. However he managed to force a nod.

So then the referee annonced. "Well then. Let this year's Kalos league begin."

Ash then managed to forget all his worries. He let his instincts take over and he threw his first pokeball. His league challenge had begun.


	10. The Pokemon League: part 5

Ash sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He thought about the last week. How he brushed aside Damien. How he had to work harder to beat Ilene, the woman he fought in the second round. Then Ash was in the last sixteen. He remembered the joy he felt when he saw that he hadn't been drawn against an elite four member. He was drawn against Bella, a girl from Unova in her mid twenties. She had a similar style of battling to Ash. Their battle went down to the wire, Ash's Greninja finally managed to knock out Bella's Escavalier with a powerful hydro pump. The second round draw was not as nice to Ash however. He was paired with elite four member Wikstrom. When the draw had been made Red found Ash to re-assure Ash that it wasn't the end of the world. However Ash knew that Wikstom and the rest of the elite four were regarded as the best trainers in the region for a reason. He went into the battle thinking as positively as he could. Ash had the type advantage however with a fire and a fighting type against Wikstrom's all steel team. Ash managed to defeat Wikstrom's four pokemon with three of his own. Wikstrom wasn't the only elite four member not to reach the semi-finals, Malva was defeated in the last sixteen to a man about fifty. It was this man who Ash was drawn against. This of course meant the the other semi final was an all elite four affair. This battle took place first. Ash watched with Red and Clemont in the Arena. Red took detailed notes about each of the pokemon, assessing what traits each trainer liked to focus on. In the end Drasna's Noivern managed to win the battle for her. At the end of the match Siebold created controversy, when he refused to accept defeat by storming out of the Arena without shaking hands with his opponent. It was not disclosed, although everyone was gossiping that Diantha went to Siebold and made him apologize threatening him with being kicked out of the elite four if he didn't. Ash spent the night before the semi final thinking about what he had already achieved, what he had done by simply getting to the semi finals. However while he was thinking out loud Serena overheard him, she looked at him and said.

"You can't think like that, you can't go into a match thinking that 'it's great to be here'. You have to go into the match tomorrow thinking I can win this, and I will. If you think it doesn't matter if I lose then you won't try as hard, then you probably will lose."

Ash had started to protest but had failed. He knew that she was right, he had to think positive. So when he walked out onto the battlefield he tried to focus on the battle as he always did. However twice he got caught up in the spectacle of where he was and what he was doing. His opponent, Niles, punished him for it. The first was after Niles' first pokemon, Flygon had knocked out Ash's Hawlucha and so Ash was using Greninja. Ash got caught looking at the crowd and thinking about all the people that were watching him. Niles' Flygon managed to land a full force dragonbreath. Ash regained his composure and managed to pull the match back level. Ash soon lost his concentration again, Ash had almost won the match. Greninja had almost defeated Niles' second Pokemon, Solrock when Ash's trail of thought was soon deflected to how he would fight against Drasna. Solrock buried Greninja under rubble. Ash had to react quickly and then Greninja managed to use hydro pump to escape. Greninja then used dark pulse to win Ash the match. Ash was happy at the victory however he knew how close he had come to losing it all because he simply couldn't maintain focus.

Yesterday, on break between the semi finals and the final, Ash had told Red about his problem. He thought that Red would go through the roof. However he just nodded and told him that "Ash, when you're in the arena, you can't think about things like the crowd, or what happens after the battle. You need to think about how you are going to use your pokemon to beat your opponent's."

Ash had now run throught the last week and a half. Inside his mind he fantasised about would would happen in the next few hours. While he was thinking about what would happen Serena walked in. She had left to give Ash peace and quiet to think. She walked over to Ash and kissed him on the forehead. When Ash saw the way she was looking at him he asked her. "What?"

"I'm so proud of you." She simply replied.

Ash blushed a little, he wondered how she would feel if he entered the hall of fame. There was a knock at the door. Red walked in slowly and spoke to Ash. "It's time to go." The three of them walked to the Arena, Ash tried to remain calm yet at the same time tried to focus on the task before him. He walked into the entrance and was greeted by a woman in her twenties. "Good afternoon Ash, are you ready to go to the waiting room?"

"One minute." She nodded. Ash turned to Serena and kissed her. The warmth of her lips comforted him and for a second allowed him to think about something other than the league. The kiss ended. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

Red then turned to Ash. "Good luck."

Ash nodded then turned to the woman and said. "I'm ready."

She led Ash down a corridor and used a badge round her neck to unlock a door into a small room. She checked her watch then said "Someone will get you in about ten minutes."

"Thank you." The woman left Ash and as she closed the door the sounds of the stadium faded out and Ash was left in silence. He thought about what stratergy he would use he tried to remember the notes that Red had made about Drasna in the semi final. Red emphasised how Drasna's pokemon could take a lot of damage and deal a lot as well, but apart from Noivurn were slow. He also tried to think of the things that Iris had gone on about to do with dragon pokemon in Unova. Their strengths and their weaknesses. However his mind couldn't focus. He then just sat there trying to calm himself so he would begin this match with a level head. At first his simply tried to empty his mind, however his thoughts kept returning to the match. So instead he thought of the most comforting thing he could, he pictured himself lying on his bed in his mom's house in Pallet town. Serena was lying in his arms, the two of them were talking about nothing in particular. Ash found this comforting, he could feel his pulse calm down and his breathing rate slow. Ash decided that from now on this would be what he would think of when he was stressed.

Before Ash knew it there was a knock on the door and the woman who had greeted him walked in and told him. "It's time." Ash nodded and followed her as she walked to the other side of the room and unlock the door on that side. There was a small corridor that opened out onto the battlefield. The woman stopped but gestured for Ash to carry on. As he walked past her he heard her wish him. "Good luck." However Ash didn't respond, he knew that he had to keep walking as if he stopped the nerves might not allow him to start again. He was blinded by the sunlight the moment he stepped out. When he did the Arena errupted in a roar. Once as Ash's eyes had adjusted he saw Drasna standing at the other end of the battlefield looking as calm as ever. Ash wondered if she was as calm as she looked or if she, like him, had sweaty palms about this match. Ash took comfort in the idea of her being nervous. Once Ash was inside his trainer's box the Arena announcer bellowed. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome the referee for this years final, your Kalos League champion, Diantha!" The sound was deafening, the entire stadium was alive with cheers and howling.

As Diantha walked out onto the side of the battlefield she spoke to the crowd over a speaker.

"Thank you, for the welcome. However I am not the reason we are all here today. We are here to determine which of these two trainers will be crowned this years Kalos victor and will get the chance to face me and prove themselves a worthy entrant to the Kalos Hall of Fame. Are you excited?" Once again the stadium became a bowl of solid noise as the crowd showed their love for Diantha and the competition she ran. "Me too. Drasna are you ready?" Drasna gave a subtle yet noticable nod to Diantha. "Ash are you ready?" Ash managed to give a thumbs up with his left hand while keeping his right on his first pokeball he would use. "Well then without furthe ado, let the final begin!"

Ash started out with Hawlucha against Drasna's Dragalge, Ash managed to win with Hawlucha's powerful, super effective dig. This lead didn't last long however with Hawlucha quickly being put in its place by a menacing sky attack from Drasna's second pokemon Altaria. Pikachu had a type advantage and Ash used it effectivly, however when Drasna saw this she decided to use the no-substitution rule that came into effect in the semi-finals to doom Pikachu. Altaria used perish song just before Pikachu knocked her out. Next up for Drasna was Druddigon, a pokemon that was the main tank of her team. Pikachu was charging up a thunderbolt but perish song took effect before he could fire it. Talonflame was Ash's choice. Druddigon had a hard time targetting Talonflame but did manage to hit it, first with a strong revenge then while Talonflame was attempting to attack using brave bird Druddigon used dragon tail and smashed into Talonflame with full force. Ash was down to his last pokemon and for the last time in this match he was behind. Ash sent out Greninja, his hopes of becoming a pokemon champion rested on the shoulders of this water pokemon. Ash started to drift, his mind was invaded by thoughts of negativity and despair that if he lost this match that may be a sign that Ash would never achieve his goal of becoming a master. Ash took a deep breath, he put these thoughts ot of his head as best he could and told Greninja to use ice beam. Ash had faith in his pokemon and he believed that he could win this match. Greninja finally managed to defeat Drasna's third pokemon. That left the battle one v one. As Drasna released he final and most powerful pokemon Noivern Ash finally started to believe he could win this. However this would not last, even though if ice beam hit it would do huge damage to the elite trainers pokemon Noivern was so fast that Greninja was finding it hard to focus on his target. There was a huge explosion when Noiverns dragon pulse colided with Greninjas dark pulse. However after the smoke cleared both pokemon were standing strong. Ash took advantage of the small smoke lingering by getting Greninja to use ice beam. Noivern moved but was not fast enough, the frozen ray connected with its right wing. Noivern crashed to the ground and Greninja pounced, a full force dark pulse connected with the dragon pokemon. Noivern tried to get in the air and dodge these attacks but the ice was still on its wing so it was grounded. Drasna decided that seeing as her plan A had failed plan B was to use attack as defense so she commanded Noivern to release a series of powerful moves. However Greninja was very agile and able to dodge them. Ash saw that the ice on Noiverns wing was thawing and so it may be his last chance.

"Greninja ice beam!" He shouted. The frosted streak poured out of Greninja's mouth and connected with Noivern in a cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared Noivern was laying unconscious on the battlefield.

As the two trainers called their pokemon back, Diantha announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Noivern is unable to battle, Dresna is out of pokemon. Meaning that this years Kalos league winner is Ash Ketchum." Ash couldn't believe it, he was speechless. Diantha walked over to Ash.

"Congratulations Ash. You have won this years Kalos league. How does that feel?" Diantha pulled out a second microphone and handed it to Ash.

Ash took a deep breath then his voice bellowed over the Arena speakers. "It's a dream come true, however I'm still looking forward to challenging you and trying to get into the Hall of Fame."

"So you are going to take the Hall of Fame challenge, because you can decline if you want."

Ash didn't know that it was optional but it made no difference to him. "No, I've wanted to be in the Hall of Fame ever since I knew what it was, so I'll be taking on the challenge."

"Well, good. I know that I'm relieved and I'm sure that everyone else here is as well. Are you looking forward to it folks?" The noise from the crowd almost knocked Ash unconscious . "I thought so. Well, tomorrow Ash you will be crowned this years champion. The day after you and I will be back on this battlefield to see if you can make it into the Hall of Fame."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." To the crowd she then said. "Well that's all for today but I expect to see each and every one of you back here 48 hours from now to see this years Hall of Fame challenge." With that Diantha walked off the battlefield to a loud cheer. Ash was about to leave as well but he stopped to talk to Dresna who had made her way over to Ash's end of the battlefield while he and Diantha had been talking. She offered her hand and Ash gladly shook it.

"You fought well." Drasna had a calm, friendly voice. Ash could tell that she had no hard feelings about loosing. Or if she did she hid them incredibly well.

"Thank you. You didn't make it easy for me."

"Well where would be the fun in that?" She simply said. Ash saw himself in Drasna, a trainer who loved pokemon and loved battling strong trainers. Not for winning, but because that is the way you bond with those closest to you. "I wish you good luck against Diantha." After that Drasna walked away.

Ash walked out of Arena, where he found Serena waiting.

"Congratulations honey." She said.

"Thank you. So how does it feel to be engaged to the Kalos League winner?" Ash said

"Nice but he can be a little annoying." Serena said sarcastically

"Ha, funny." Ash replied just as sarcastically

"It wasn't my best but I thought it was okay." Serena admitted.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I asked them to give me some time with my fiance."

"Well we'd better make the most of it." Ash told her as the two of them walked back to the pokemon centre. Ash was constantly stoppped by passers by who congratulated him.

When the two of them walked into their room they found a large basket on the bed. Ash walked over and read the card that was lying next to it.

_Ash_

_Congratulations on your amazing win. I look forward to our match. Enjoy tommorow's rest, but be outside the Arena at 3 O'clock. _

_Diantha._

"Who's it from?" Serena asked.

"Diantha."

"Wow. There's a lot of stuff in here."Serena told him, Ash walked over and looked through the basket. Most of it was stuff for Ash's pokemon however it contained a few things for Ash. A couple of drinks and a few snacks. Ash placed the basket on the floor and dived on the bed. Serena sat beside him and rested her head on his chest. Ash curled his arm around her.

"Are you looking forward the match with Diantha?" She asked.

"Yes of course I am. It will be me vs the most powerful trainer in the whole Kalos region. Thousands of people watching as we battle. How they'll be caught in two minds. Forced to choose between the champion they've cheered for and the underdog they have just heard of." Ash paused when he saw that Serena was almost bursting with laughter. "Anyway. I don't want to think about that just now." Ash lifted Serena so she was on top of him. He kissed her on the neck. Serena started to stroke Ash's cheek. Just then Red burst into the room.

"Red! Boundries!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry. But I think that we really need to prepare." Red said slightly blushing.

Ash let out a loud groan. "Can't I have a little rest." Red looked at Ash with a blank expression that told him the answer. Ash got up and followed Red outside.

A strange thought appeared in Ash's mind. He wanted the League to be over, he wanted to be left in peace with his fiance. Ash thought more about what he wanted more, to challenge for the Hall of Fame or to spend time with his fiance. Ash couldn't decide, because he truely didn't know.


End file.
